Dani With Diamonds in the Sky
by justwankey
Summary: Being in a Society that has a big part in the "pleasing women" industry, Santana lives a mostly lonely life. Having women chase after you is great, but the women of the Society aren't allowed to have any type of romantic relationships so Santana doesn't disobey; one, because the consequences are said to be bad, two, because she's not interested. At least not until she meets
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Lopez, you look lovely. New dress?" Her door man asked.

"It in fact is, Rhyder. Thank you. It matches the ring." Santana said smiling as she showed him the ring.  
Rhyder smiled and winked in recognition.

"Maybe you should talk to the rest of the society about their fashion sense. Some of them need it, you know."  
Santana laughed, "I'll put a word in for you. Hey, has Quinn already been down here?"

"Yes, ma'am. The meeting started about," Rhyder looked down at his watch, "13 minutes ago. You're a bit late."

Santana smirked, "The best workers-at least in this business-always are."

. . .

"The new complex includes two rooms for everyone; one for work and one for your own personal use. The personal one is bigger because I'm assuming you'll all be using that one more. It has four rooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen. Then the- Ms. Lopez, so glad you could join us."

Santana smiled, "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm a tad late. But good evening, Ms. Holiday. Evening, Ladies."  
The other girls turned to nod and then shifted their attention back to Ms. Holiday as Santana moved to the chair Quinn had reserved for her.

"As I was saying, the work room is incredibly small compared to your personal one. It's a standard one living room, one bathroom type of thing."

One of the doors opened and Holly's assistant came walking in.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Um, Ms. Holiday, Ms. Rhodes is here to speak with you-she says it's urgent."

Ms. Holiday sighed, "Alright, we'll reschedule the rest of this evening for another day. Joe will serve lunch soon. Enjoy the rest of your day, ladies."

And with that, Holly was walking out of the room.

Once the door closed behind her, the ladies began speaking.

Santana let her eyes roam around the circular table she was sitting at to see her regular group- Quinn, Brittany, Marley, Kitty, and Sugar.

"So, has anyone actually seen the new complex?" Sugar began the conversation.  
"From what I've heard, it looks like a regular apartment complex. Just huge, I mean- look around." Brittany replied.

Santana did as what Brittany said-she looked at the other 275 girls sitting around in circular tables.  
"Yeah, I guess it makes sense why we're getting a new area. The group has grown a shit ton." Santana agreed.

"Oh, here's Joe!" Kitty chimed in.

. . .

Santana smiled down at her food as she just flicked her fork over it for the tenth time.

Quinn spun her fork around in the Chicken Alfredo and put it in her mouth.

"You okay, San? Isn't this your favorite?"

Santana put the fork down, "Yeah, it is. But.. Quinn, do you ever think.. of what we could do if we ever-you know-quit?"

Quinn sipped her wine and looked down at her skirt as she pretended to fix it.

"You know that's not possible, San. I mean, it is for the workers. But we're part of the Society now. We can't."

Santana picked up the wine glass and sipped, then ran her finger around the rim, "You're right. Sorry."

Santana put the glass down and stood up, "I think I'm finished for today, If Holly asks for me, tell her I have my phone."

. . .

Santana was leaning against the wall on her balcony, cigarette in her hand. She blew out the smoke again, making circles. She walked to the end of the balcony and threw the cigarette off the ledge. She looked down and and took off her ring, looking inside at the words inscribed in it.

"_We are sisters, blood to blood, voice to voice_."

Then she turned the ring at a different angle to see her signature, in gold.

She could feel her face turning sad and she was some what happy that her phone decided to ring.

She picked it up to see the name: _Holly Holiday_.  
"Holly?"

"Santana, I need you to come in."

"I don't work today, Holly, I-"

"It's important. Also, make sure your room is tidy before you come in; I'll be having Jake and Mike come in and move your stuff to the new complex."

Santana turned around to face her clean room. When you're not allowed to hold some type of romantic relationship and the only friends you can have are the one's in the Society, you have to find things to occupy your time.

"Where is it that you want me again?"

"I'll text you the address. It shouldn't be very far but I don't think Sam's driving anyone at the moment so if you want, make him take you. Don't be late, Santana."

Before she could say anything else, she heard the line go dead and closed her phone; only to have to open it again at the sight of a message.

_Bradford's Street, Nurse's outfit. She's requested that she interview you as she is looking for a regular. 5:30, don't. be. late._

She looked at the clock; _4:58_.

She groaned at the lack of time she had and went to the closet to retrieve her outfit for today.

. . .

"Sam, please hurry, we're going to be late and Holly's going to beat me."

"Calm down, San. The moment that girl sees you in that outfit, they won't even remember the fact that you were late."

"Let's hope you're right, Trouty."

. . .

Santana breathed in nervously, then pushed the door open.

The room was mostly dark, except for a small lamp. Santana couldn't see the girl's face, just her blonde hair.  
"I'm sorry I'm late. But I'm Santana Lopez."

It stayed quiet for a moment before Santana continued, "And you are?"

The blonde girl turned around and smiled at Santana, "I'm Dani. Dani Harper."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; I think this got a lot more attention than I thought it would have from just a small intro?

Anyway, I'm not exactly sure when I'll be uploading chapters schedule wise. But I have a good majority of the chapters outlined already and the story will come up to a total of about 20.

I hope you find this entertaining enough to stick with.

A l s o, I threw in some Faberry in this chapter which will add into the story later on.

I think this is all, enjoy. xx

* * *

"This-This place is huge!" Quinn whisper-yelled, "Can you believe we each get one?"

Santana nodded, as she stared at the place in awe, like every other girl in the Society.

"As said before, this is a personal place. You may do whatever you wish. Just keep it clean. Sam should be outside with your forms for each of your apartments. Now go."

All the girls began to exit the sample apartment they were in before Holly spoke up, "Santana, a word."  
Quinn gave her a weird look but Santana just shrugged and stayed behind. Once the last girl made her way out and closed the door, Ms. Holiday poured them both a glass of wine.

"I'm assuming the meeting with Ms. Harper went well?"

"Oh-well, uh.. I'm not really sure. She just said that I looked funny in the nurse outfit and we talked for a bit. She said she had an appointment."

Holly held the two glasses in her hand and looked hard at Santana.

"Well," she finally said, "It appears she liked you. She wants to have an actual session sometime next week. I expect you'll be prepared?" She stuck one of the glasses out to Santana.

Santana took the glass immediately and nodded, "Yes, Ms. Holiday."

Ms. Holiday smiled and began to walk away before Santana stopped her.

"Uhm, Holly-I, uh.."

Ms. Holiday turned around, "Yes, Santana?"

"Dani-shes important, isn't she? To the Society?"

Holly nodded, "Yes. Just do your part right though, and there shouldn't be any troubles."

. . .

"Dani," Santana answered, "It's good to see you agai-"

Dani cut her off by smashing their lips together. It took about three seconds for Dani to push her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Dani moved them to the bed and hovered over Santana. Santana lifted her knee up and pushed it into Dani's core. Dani groaned, but then all of a sudden pulled back and sat up.  
"Take your shirt off."

Santana opened her mouth in a bit of a shock, but then closed it and did as she was told. She knew she was a lot less experienced than the other girls when it came to the particular job because she'd only done it a few times. She found it easier to take orders though. It turned her on even more, in fact.

Santana exposed her tan stomach and red bra.

"Take off your pants."

Santana just stared at Dani while she did as she was told, again.

"You know, most of the customers enjoy doing this part." Santana joked, trying to ease up the seriousness.  
"I'm not just a customer-you know that."

Santana nodded and threw her pants to the ground.

"This next step is important."

"Okay." Santana said hesitantly.

"I want you to touch yourself."

Santana sucked in a heap of air, "Why?"

Dani scrunched her eyebrows up, but then relaxed her face again. "How are you suppose to pleasure me if you can't even pleasure yourself?"

Santana thought this over a bit-it made complete sense. Plus, this wasn't just any customer. Holly made it clear she was important.

Santana slid her hand into her underwear and inserted her finger.

She leaned her head back and moaned. Her breathing was quickening as she felt herself get more wet.  
She pushed her head forward to see a still neutral faced Dani staring at her.

"C-Could you maybe not s-stare?"

Dani smiled a little, like she wanted to giggle. She then leaned forward and softly connected their lips again.  
Santana moved her hand out a bit but Dani grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed it back in. Santana moaned into the kiss.

"Don't stop. I didn't say stop."

Dani moved her lips to Santana's neck and then down to the edge of her bra. Dani ran her finger over it and then moved her other hand to Santana's back to unhitch it.  
Once the bra was off, Dani groped one of them and sucked on Santana's neck. Dani pulled her lips and hands away, then placed a hand on Santana's face and whispered, while grabbing the tanner girl's hand and leading it, "Touch me."

Santana sucked on Dani's bottom lip as she let her hand go up Dani's skirt and into her underwear.

Santana swiped her thumb roughly across Dani's clit and Dani's body shook a bit with pleasure and slightly fell into Santana's arms, as she moaned, "San..tana.."

And by the end of their little session, Santana was glad that Dani chose a place that was sound proof because if they hadn't, they probably would've gotten a million sound complaints.

. . .

As the girls were dressing themselves, Dani sitting in a chair across from the bed Santana was on, Santana's head was bobbling with questions once again.

And before she could stop herself, Santana blurted, without thinking; "Why are you so important?"

Dani just glanced up at Santana and then went back to buttoning her shirt up.

"Is that why you've been nervous? Because you think I'm important?"

After buttoning the last one, she dropped her hands on her lap and stared at Santana.

"I-" Santana stuttered, "Holly says you're to be treated with the uttermost respect. But it's weird to get that wrapped around my head when-when I'm doing what you've hired me to do…" Santana looked down at her hands, but glanced up to see Dani nodding.

"I work for Ms. April Rhodes."

Santana looked up.

"I'm her business partner-sort of."

"What.. What is it that April does."

Dani quirked up an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

Santana shook her head, "The people who are only workers, they know very little. And we-the girls in the Society-only know a bit more. Which is really nothing."

Dani nodded and looked down at Santana's hand, "That's the ring?" Santana nodded, "May I see it?"

Santana fumbled with it for a moment, unsure whether or not to let her. Holly always said that the ring should almost never come off your hand. But Ms. Holiday also said to obey Dani. Finally, Santana took the ring off and handed it to her.

Dani looked at the small diamond on the ring, then ran her finger over the inscribed words on the inside.

"How are you ladies payed?" She asked without looking up.

"The workers-" Santana started, before being cut off.

"No, not the workers. The ladies of the Society."

Santana swallowed, Holly spoke of never giving out any information of the Society-to anyone. But Dani seemed to have this spell on her. She felt as though she could tell Dani anything for knowing her for such a short time.

"Not all of us work like this-I mean, work this particular job-some of us seem to have normal jobs; like a waitress or assistant or something. But those jobs usually require more pressure and secrecy, which is why most of us choose this one. An-"

"You haven't been working this job very long, have you?"

Santana's head shot up at Dani's interruption.

"No." Santana said defensively, making her back straight as she did so.

Dani stood up and went to the window.

Santana followed, "And your job..?"

Dani didn't move her head, but answered hardly, "April, and the people that work with her or for her; they're kind of like the peace keepers for all the Societies. They make sure no one steps out of line and causes trouble that could bring bad attention. Your specific Society, she always speak highly of it. We admire Ms. Holiday's ability to run such a big Society all on her own."

Santana didn't know how to respond. She knew little about Ms. Holiday's way of running things; all the girls did. They just listened and did as they were told and were rewarded as such.

"How you get payed, you never answered."

"Oh-um, if we do everything correct and without hesitation, we get the usual; one personal living area and one work area. Holly gives us a card that she inputs money to every two weeks."

"How much." Dani asked, fast.

Santana bit her bottom lip. She knew she had already spilled a lot and if this somehow got back to Holly, even if it was Dani who she told this stuff to, the consequence weren't something she wanted to think about it.

Santana shook her head.

"Santana.." Dani leaned forward and pressed her lips to the darker girl's.

Santana swiped her tongue along Dani's and pulled back.

"I could get punished for this, you know."

Dani nodded and then smirked, "I could punish you too, you know-just in a different way."  
Santana laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dani sat back in her chair and nodded.

"Do.. Do you ever wish you weren't in any of this society business?"

Dani looked down at the floor as she thought this over.

"No."  
"No? Like, not at all?" Santana continued.  
"No."

Santana shook her head a bit, "Why?"

"Because," Dani stood up and grabbed her things, "What happens when you walk into a restaurant? You're served right away. What happens when you walk into an expensive store? You leave not worrying about money because you know you'll always have enough. And unlike the workers, you don't ever have to worry about any type of disease. This job-it has its perks. And maybe they're worth the disadvantages, yes?"  
Santana nodded softly. She thought back to her very first days of being in the Society.

. . .

Two years ago:

"Ms. Holiday is a lot nicer than she appears," Quinn said, assisting Santana down the hall, "Just make sure you do as she says and don't act too nervous-she hates that."

Santana nodded in understanding.

Quinn knocked on the door and right when Holly answered "come in," she opened it and let Santana in.  
The door closed almost immediately and Santana just stared at the blonde woman in front of her working on something and paying absolutely no attention to Santana.

"Ms. Lopez?" The woman finally said, not even glancing up.

"Yes."

Ms. Holiday stood up and shook Santana's hand, then pointed to the empty chair, "Have a seat."  
Santana did so.

"Ms.. What is it, Rhodes? Speaks very highly of you. How do you know her? You worked for her?"  
"Yes," Santana answered, "But not like the other girls-I was an assistant."

"Ah. So I'm guessing you rarely got to see her?"

"Yes. Only on important days and when she had meetings with other Societies."

Holly nodded slowly, "You also have no idea what it is that she does, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

Holly stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet, pulling out a thick packet and placing it on the desk in front of Santana.

"I will allow you to join without having to do what all the other girls had to do. On one condition."  
Santana swallowed, "And what's that?"

"Tell me what brought you here."

Santana bit her lip, thinking about whether or not to give her the honest answer, or what she wanted to hear.  
"I don't have a future planned," Santana answered, "But I know the people of the Society-they'll always have things to do. A future to look forward to, and a family that'll always be there. I.. on my own, I have nothing."  
Holly nodded as she looked down and tapped her fingers on the contract.

After another moment or so, Ms. Holiday pushed the contract forward and Santana signed it; without hesitation.

Holly smiled at Santana and reached into her desk for something, before pulling out a box. She handed it to a confused Santana.

The brunette took the box none-the-less and opened it to find her own reflection in a small ring.

"You'll have to ask Sam to take you to William Schuester and get your name inscribed in it, but people will still acknowledge that you're part of the Society until then when you wear it."  
Santana fiddled with the ring until she found gold words in it.

_We are sisters, blood to blood, voice to voice._

"Congratulations, Ms. Lopez. I hope you find your new life to your liking."

. . .

Later that day:

"Quinn, are you-oh. Sorry, I didn't realize you were here." Santana said, redirecting her attention to the shorter girl near the end.

"It's okay, Santana. I really like the new apartments you guys got. They're huge! Quinn even offered to make one of the rooms mine." Rachel said adoringly, smiling over to Quinn who was seated on the couch.

As much as Quinn was going to scowl at her for it, Santana said it anyway; "Don't you think it's going to look a little strange if we have inspections and another person's clothes and items are in one of the rooms?"

Quinn shot her head at Santana, "Maybe. But when do we ever have inspections anyways?"

Just in time for Rachel to not see Quinn mouth rude phrases to Santana, her phone buzzed with a message.

"Oh, I should probably go. Work needs me and I'm already walking on ice as it is."

Rachel walked over and Quinn stood up to lean down and place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.  
"I love you." both of the girls whispered to each other.

Rachel waved at Santana on the way out and Santana sat on the couch opposite of the one Quinn was sitting on.

"Quinn.. You should really be careful.I know you guys have never been caught-but I think you're getting too comfortable. I mean, you brought her to your personal quarters. If that doesn't scream 'I'm just going to bring my girlfriend-who I'm not allowed to date-into my room so we can cuddle and make out and get married,' I don't know what does."

Quinn just looked down at the floor, before standing up and staring Santana down, "Thank you for your concern, Santana. But I don't think I need advice on how to be safe in the Society from someone who doesn't even want to be in it anymore."

And with that, Quinn made her way to her room and left Santana speechless.  
Because she knew it was true.

She leaned back and tried to clear her head. Tried to clear it of every thought. Which worked for the most part, but it was this that caused her to realize what staying in the Society made it worth it.  
Her head was empty except for one thing. One _person_.

Dani.


	3. Chapter 3

Before this get's started. I'd just like you all to know that I've answered more in depth about the Society and whatnot on my tumblr: justwankey.

That is all, goodbye.

* * *

"Oh no, you're not going to leave that there, are?" Quinn commented.

Santana sighed annoyingly, "Yes, Quinn. As a matter of fact, I am."

Quinn shook her head and stood up from the stool, she grabbed the painting from Santana's hand and lifted it up to examine it on a different wall, "Much better."

Santana rolled her eyes but got the nail and hammer and hung it anyway. As much as she didn't like admitting it, Quinn had a better eye for these things and was usually right about her suggestions.

"Santana?" Quinn said, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"Mhm?"

Quinn looked out the window. She hadn't realized it before but this complex had a great view; especially Santana's room.

"I'm sorry I threw it in your face that you don't want to be here. I kno-"

"It's fine, Q." Santana interrupted, putting the painting on the nail she made.

Quinn knew her tone was one that meant 'stop talking about this or I'll make you stop talking. forever.'

So she bought something else up instead, "So, I hear you've become Dani's regular?"

"Um, yeah." Santana answered.

"What's that like? It must be weird since you've only done it a few times, right?"

Santana walked to the kitchen to get them something to drink and groaned on the way there. She didn't like thinking about Dani. She knew if she kept thinking about her, the feelings would only grow and make things complicated.

"Sort of. But Dani's nice, so it's fine."

Quinn snorted, "We're both talking about the same Dani here, right? Dani Harper?"

Santana furrowed her brows and turned to face Quinn, "Yes. Why?"

"Because she's anything but nice. Ms. Holiday's not too fond of her either. But she says she has to let her come visit. She won't say why-only that she has too."

Santana only nodded, trying not to show that she knew of some of the missing information in that sentence.

"How's Rachel?" Santana suddenly blurted, trying to change the subject.

Quinn stared at her for a bit before answering, "She's fine." Quinn relaxed her body again and crossed her arms, "I talked to her about being 'secretive'. She says she doesn't see my point in staying here. But I can't tell her I'd have to pick the Society over her, you know? So I just keep telling her 'soon'."

"Do you think you'll actually leave?"

Quinn looked at Santana like she was an idiot and snorted, "Santana. Do you actually know the process of getting out?"

"No. But you've been in here long enough for them to respect your decision of leaving, haven't you?"  
Quinn scoffed, "Anything that doesn't benefit the Society isn't respected, San. Why do you think I always tell you to keep your mouth shut about these things?"

Santana just looked at the window, like Quinn had, and sighed.

Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag, "I have to go. Holly's assigned me a new job."

Santana stood up and led her out, "What is it?"

"Assistant for one of the banks the peace keepers get money from. They want one person from every respected Society to keep an eye on things. I'll see you later though. Make sure to keep your phone on, by the way. Holly's apparently been calling everyone and who know's what'll happen if you don't answer."  
And with that, Quinn was out the door.

Santana grabbed her phone from the coffee table in the living room and put the volume all the way up.  
She plopped down on the couch and tried to find something to watch. She settled for Pretty Little Liars and tried to pay attention even though she had no idea what was going on.  
She eventually caught up two episodes later and was so into it, she jumped when she heard her phone ring.

"Shit." She muttered as she grabbed for the phone.

She didn't recognize the number, but assumed Holly had just changed her number and answered.  
"Ms. Holiday?"

"No? Santana, it's me; Dani."

Santana felt little butterflies flutter in her stomach at the sound of Dani's voice.

"Dani. Hi-how'd you get my number?"

"I'm part of the peace keeper's court-I have access to everyone's number.. And I may have bumped into Quinn and asked for it."

Santana giggled and could practically see Dani laughing on the other line as her giggles filled the phone.  
"So.. Ms. Santana Lopez."

"So, Ms. Dani Harper." Santana echoed back.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Do you? And what might that be."

She heard Dani breath in heavily and sigh nervously, "I'm going to be traveling a lot these next two months. And if you were to agree to be my regular.. You could come with me."

Santana was silent. She thought of all the scenarios that could happen.

"I-Holly, I don't know if she'd be okay with it." Santana answered, nervously.  
"I've already talked to her. She said it'd be fine.."

Santana sucked in a heap of air. She wanted to go, she wanted to spend every moment with Dani. But what if she ended up regretting it?

She remembered reading the terms of being someone's regular; they could do whatever they wanted to you and you had to put up with it until your term was over. It was all in all, a huge risk.

But this was Dani. Dani who'd never made her do anything she didn't want to.

Finally deciding, she smiled, "When do you want to meet so I can sign on?"

. . .

"You'll be taking away one of my best workers." Holly said jokingly while signing the form.

Dani laughed, "You'll have her back soon enough, Ms. Holiday."

Holly laughed back and turned the form over to hand it to Dani, but stopped abruptly.

"Just to be clear.. this is all business, right?" She leaned back in her chair, "You're both aware that the ladies of my Society aren't allowed to have romantic relationships with anyone, correct?"

Dani nodded sternly, "Yes, ma'am."

Holly smiled, "Well go ahead and sign."

"One thing, I'd like her as more of a regular _assistant_." Dani said.

Holly scrunched up her face a bit, "Isn't that a bit.. strange? I mean, don't they offer peace keepers assistants?"

Dani shook her head, "Not good ones. Plus, Blaine Anderson is your assistant, is he not? And if I'm not mistaken-which I'm sure I'm not-he's part of the Warbler's Society. I'm sorry if I'm over stepping my ground. But if Santana being my assistant isn't possible, she should just stay here then. I'm sure there will be plenty of other women in Malibu. And since I'm not technically part of a Society.."

Santana felt her heart sink at the mention of not being able to go with Dani-but even more at the mention of Dani being intimate with someone other than her.

Holly's face went stern, but then she smiled politely once again, "No, of course, that's fine."  
Holly sat forward and took the contract back, taking the pen and making changes to the contract.  
"Okay, does this meet up to your standards?"

Dani took the contract back and scanned through it, "It's perfect."

Dani signed the contract and before handing it to Santana, she looked the taller girl in the eye, "Are you sure you want this?"

Santana didn't even hesitate taking the contract and pen, "Of course."

"Great. So we'll see you two..?"

"In about two months, Ms. Holiday." Dani said, standing up as Holly did too.

Santana took that que to stand up also as Dani made her way to the door.

"Oh, Dani-could I have Santana for just a moment? Jake and Puck should be packing Santana's stuff, you should go see if they're almost done."

"Oh, okay."

Dani nodded a goodbye to Santana and made her way out.

"Santana, please take a seat."

Santana did as she was told and looked at Holly, who was staring hard at her.  
"Santana, you know the trust code of the Society, don't you?"

Santana felt her cheeks warm up. If Holly asked Santana if she had feelings for Dani, she wouldn't be able to lie. Had she made it obvious?

"Yes, Ms. Holiday."

If Holly found out, Santana wouldn't be able to go on the trip with Dani. An-  
"Is Quinn seeing anyone?"

"Wh-What?"

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Is she seeing anyone?"

Santana swallowed hard. This was way worse than Holly finding out about her feelings for Dani. She'd only heard rumors from a few of the workers about some of the girls who'd got caught; none of the stories ended good.

"We're not allowed to see anyone, Ms. Holiday."

"Santana-I know. But that does not answer the question.

If Santana lied, she could get punished too. And she had warned Quinn.

But Quinn was still her best friend.

"No. She isn't seeing anyone, Ms. Holiday."

Before Holly could reply, there was a knock on the door and Blaine popped his head in.

"Ms. Lopez; Your bags are packed and ready to go. Dani said she'll be waiting for you in the car."

Santana nodded a thank you and looked back to Holly.

"Well," Holly stood up, "I guess you should be going."

Santana stood right after and extended her hand, "I assume you'll be checking up on me?"Holly took Santana's hand, "No, actually I won't be. Ever since you've been here, you've never had a break. Consider this that well deserved break."

Santana smiled at Holly and Holly returned the gesture.

"Have fun, Santana."

. . .

Santana made her way to Dani's car and hopped in the passenger's seat.

Dani looked over at her and stared a bit.

"What?" Santana asked embarrassed, touching her face and looking in the mirror to see if anything was on it.  
Dani giggled. "Nothing. You're just.. you're really pretty. You know that?"

Santana smiled and blushed, hoping that Dani couldn't tell considering it was dark.  
But just by Dani's smile, she knew Dani could tell.

Dani put her hands on the steering and released the break.  
"Here we go."

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone that decided to follow this story. I've been wanting to make a fanfiction that was "different" and I feel like I've somewhat accomplished that?

I'm thinking of making one similar to this but for Klaine since I've mentioned that Blaine's in a society..

ANYWAY, thank you again and I hope you're enjoying this. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sat down in her seat next to Dani, "I haven't been on a plane in forever."

Dani smiled at Santana, "First class too!" She added.

Santana returned the smile and looked out the window, admiring the view.

If anyone had been watching the two girls, they would have seen Dani looking and tracing all of Santana's facial features with her eyes.

This was technically a business trip, and Santana was now her assistant. But that didn't mean she couldn't secretly think about Santana, and.. want Santana.

Both of the girls turned around at the sound of plates hitting the table in front of them.

"Complimentary salads. Would you like a main course for your lunch today or will this be all?"  
Santana looked to Dani for an answer.

"Um, no, this is fine. Thank you. Oh-but could you bring us some water?"  
"Of course. I'll be just a moment."

When the worker left, Dani set a napkin in her lap and Santana did the same.  
"Complimentary? Like, for first class or-"

"For the peace keepers/Societies, yes."

"You guys get more perks than we do, and you're not even in a Society." Santana joked.

Dani lifted an eye brow, "Well, I am in a higher position, aren't I? I mean, I think I've proved that enough times in the bedroom."

Santana mouth dropped a bit and Dani laughed as she leaned forward to kiss her.

Santana was taken by surprise because of the comment, and the kiss. Kissing was fine, but only if it was in the bed room.. This kiss was one that couples tended to do, right?

Santana none the less, continued kissing Dani. Even when Dani pulled back a bit, Santana closed the space.  
But as if they had a secret code, they both pulled back at the sound of foot steps coming towards them.  
"Your waters, ladies."

The gentleman put the waters down and Dani took a sip, "This is perfect. Thank you."  
The man nodded politely and made his way out.

Santana glanced over to Dani as she sipped some of her water, but Dani payed no attention to her. Not even when they were eating their salads.  
After a few minutes, Santana couldn't take the silence anymore, "Why did you ask me to come with you on this trip?"

Dani wiped her mouth and looked at Santana, "I shouldn't have kissed you earlier. I'm sorry."  
Santana felt her blood begin to boil, "It's not about the stupid kiss, Da-"  
"Yes, it is. And don't talk to me like that, Santana."

Santana shut her mouth close and returned to eating.

If she couldn't talk to Dani, she'd torture her.  
She took another bite full of the salad and moaned.  
"So good." She commented to Dani, who just rolled her eyes, but secretly crossed her legs under the table to give her core some sort of friction.  
Santana put her fork down in frustration and tried to think of something else.  
Them, smirking, she pulled her skirt up a bit higher, revealing more of her thighs, and spilled water on herself, splashing a bit on Dani as well.

"Santana!" Dani complained.

"Sorry. It was just really hot. But now I'm all wet.." Santana fake-pouted mischievously.  
Dani rolled her eyes and got the napkin to dry her self up. But she couldn't keep her eyes from leering to Santana's dark, toned thighs. Santana knew it too- which is why she kept tensing them when Dani was looking.

When Dani realized what Santana was doing, she threw the napkin on the table and pushed herself onto Santana.  
Santana laughed into the tongue filled kiss as Dani's hands eagerly traveled up Santana's legs.  
"You're not playing very fair." Dani muttered.  
Santana moved her hands to the bottom of Dani's shirt and pulled it over her head.  
"Don't act like you don't like it." Santana played back.  
Dani bit Santana's bottom lip and pulled back to sit in her seat.  
"Waiiiit." Santana complained, grabbing Dani's hips and pulling her back.

Dani unzipped the side of her skirt and slipped out of it, then fell back into Santana's grip.  
Santana smiled as Dani's lips made their way towards hers. Santana grabbed some of Dani's shirt to try and pull her closer, but the the arm rests wouldn't let them.  
So Dani stood up and sat on Santana's lap, legs dangling over one leg as she began pushing her core into Satana's thigh.

Santana pushed Dani's hair back and kissed her neck.  
"Take your underwear off and it might feel better." Santana said, letting her finger trace over the top of her underwear before sliding it in and taking them down.  
Once they fell to the floor, Santana puhed her finger into Dani's folds and rubbed her clit.  
Dani let out a moan and pushed her hips forward to give Santana access to the one entrance she wanted Santana in.

Santana pushed her finger and pumped it in and out of the blonde girl.  
Seeing Dani bounce a little on Santana'ss hand completely turned Santana on; the way her hair would brush over her face and the little beads of sweat would start to form.  
Dani's breathing pace started to pick up and Santana could feel her walls closing in, so she pushed harder and leaned in to kiss Dani just as hard. The blonde girl grabbed Santana shoulder as she unwound on Santana's hand. Santana lead her hand behind Dani's back to help her keep balance as she came down from her high.

Dani smiled weakly but adoringly at Santana and leaned her head down on Santana's shoulder.  
"I'll never get tired of you doing that."  
Santana kissed the top of Dani's head, "And I'll never get tired of doing that."  
Dani looked at her wrist to check the time, "Hopefully we have time for another one of those sessions." She lifted her head and offered Santana a small kiss.  
"We'll make time." Santana commented back.  
Dani laughed and lifted herself up to sit back in her seat. She leaned her head on the head rest and looked at Santana, who was staring back.

"Where is it that we're going anyway?" Santana sked.  
"Los Angeles first."

"First?"

"Mhm," Dani answered, "Then Chicago, Seattle, and Boston."

Santana nodded, "What's this trip for again? Or-Can I ask that?"

Dani giggled, "Yes, Santana. We're actually going to check up on a couple of other Societies."  
"Where's the peace keepers court located? In New York?"

"Yes. Well, that's where the main one's located. We have one in all the main cities the Societies are located near or in."

Santana chewed over this for a moment, "Should you be telling me this stuff?"

"No." Dani replied, smiling. She stretched her arms and yawned. "But I.. I trust you, I think."

"Hah," Santana laughed, "You think?"

"Mhm." Dani said, closing her eyes slowly. "But at the same time.. I-I don't know if I should."  
Santana ran her finger over Dani's cheek, "And why not?"

"Because.." Dani's eyes were closed this point and her words were coming out in slurs, "What if.. What if my feelings become.. become stronger?"

Santana's eyes widened and her hand paused.  
She assumed the sudden loss of contact was what made Dani's eyes open.  
And it was then that Dani realized what she had said.  
Dani looked down at the floor, and Santana knew she should do the same and pretend like this entire conversation hadn't happened.

She should turn around and take a nap too, or get up and say she has to go to the bath room-something.  
But instead, she grabbed Dani's face with her hand and kissed her slowly and softly.  
She pulled away but not before whispering, "I'm scared of that too."  
And this is when it was Dani who turned around, and took a nap.  
Or pretended to.

Santana felt her stomach drop a bit, but she knew Dani was only doing the thing she couldn't do. But that didn't stop it from hurting or sucking any less.  
With one last sigh, Santana turned around too and looked out the window. She didn't know when it happened, but her eyes became heavy and her muscles relaxed and soon, she was sound asleep.  
But Dani, sitting in the chair next to her, could not sleep.

Her thoughts just kept running around in her head-all of them of Santana, obviously.  
Had it been a mistake? To ask her to come here with her? Dani was well aware of her feelings for Santana but she figured Santana would've been smart enough to tell her to back off if this sort of thing ever happened considering the code she made to the Society.

Dani should send her back. She should make up an excuse and just travel the rest of this trip alone. She leaned forward to the table to pick up her phone and unlocked it. But as she was doing so, she looked over to Santana, who was sound asleep. She looked over and couldn't help but love the way her chest rose and fell, and the way the sun was shining on her face and causing her eye lashes to twinkle.  
She decided then and there, that this wasn't a mistake.  
She put her phone back down and fell asleep too, and she would deal with whatever would come after that.

* * *

So Santana and Dani admitted their feelings.. What do you think will come next?

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys will like this update. I've also fixed the formatting a bit(on every chapter) so everything's not just scrunched up together. **

**Enjoy. xx**

* * *

To say the rest of the flight was frustrating would be an understatement. At least to Santana. The girl tried to make small talk with Dani but all she would get were nods or shrugs; and if she was lucky, a one-worded response.

Even the drive to the hotel was awkward.

It was only when they were checking in to the hotel that Dani really acknowledged her, "Should we get two rooms, or one?"

"You pick." Santana responded carelessly.

"One room, please." Dani decided.

The person that was checking them in gave Dani the key and they made their way up.

Once in the room, Dani shut the door quickly and threw her things on the floor. Santana's head turned toward her in a fright and Dani practically jumped on her, causing the taller girl to also drop her things.

Santana felt like she should stop, pull away. Dani obviously now knew how she felt and she was only toying with her.

But she couldn't help wanting their lips to crash, or wanting to rip Dani's clothes off, or wanting to throw her on the bed and hover over her.

And she couldn't help but love hearing Dani beg and plead under her as Santana thrusted her fingers into the blonde girl.

Dani bucked her hips up to meet Santana's hand each time and they had a rhythm going.

Dani leaned her head back and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets as Santana's hand moved faster and faster.

Santana pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue, which caused a loud moan from Dani. Santana smirked as she let her tongue circle around Dani's clit and sucked a bit; which made Dani's climax come even faster.

The blonde's body slumped on the bed as she let the feeling wash over her. Santana licked inside Dani's folds one last time and wiped her hand over her mouth. Then she moved herself upward to were Dani was at an eye level with her and let the lower half of her body go down as she lifted Dani's leg to where it was right below her core.

Santana kissed Dani's should and neck as she slowly let her core make contact with Dani's thigh. She moaned into Dani's ear and Dani moved her leg to where it would rub even more against Santana.

Santana hummed pleasurably and lifted her body up to push it back down even harder.

Dani's hands wandered to grab Santana's boobs and kissed Santana's orgasmic face.

Santana pushed down once more before both of the girls heard Dani's phone ring.

"Don't answer that," Santana begged into Dani's neck, "Not when I"m here and about to climax _all over you_."

Dani laughed and grabbed Santana's face to kiss her, "It might be important."

Santana groaned but Dani grabbed her phone from the coffee table next to the bed and furrowed her eye brows when she saw who it was.

"Santana.."

Santana bit a bit on Dani's neck and sucked.

"Santana," Dani pushed her off a bit and Santana finally got the point that it was important. Dani stood up with the phone still in her hand, "I'll be right back." And with that, Dani grabbed the robe hanging on the bathroom door and went into another room.

Santana frowned, alone and naked in the bed. There wasn't really anything to do so she turned on the tv.

She flipped through channels until she decided to just leave it on some horror show which she later found out was American Horror Story.

After about 15 minutes, Dani came back into the room again and walked in on a part where Adam Levine and some other girl on the tv were about to go "all the way" in a deserted asylum.

"Great scene, right? Doesn't it make you wonder about what could've happened just a little while ago?" Santana said teasingly as she ran her tongue over her lips.

Dani shrugged, "Not really." Then smiled as she took the robe off and laid down next to Santana, plopping her head up on her hand.

"What was the phone call about?"

Dani looked at the tv, "Nothing really, just some peace keeper stuff. What is this show anyway?"

Santana sensed there was a small white lie in Dani's reply, but she ignored it. "American Horror Story. Watch it with me!"

Santana pulled Dani closer and let her arm rest on Dani's waist.

"Okay," Dani replied, running her hand through Santana's hair.

"I said watch the show with me, not stare creepily at me." Santana joked.

Dani laughed and put her hand down, "Thank you, Santana.. for coming with me on this trip."

Santana smiled softly. She started thinking about the logical things again; the feelings she actually always felt rather than the lustful joys that came every so often.

"Dani.. Do you actually have feel-"

"Santana.." Dani groaned, pulling away from Santana and leaning her head back against the pillow.

But Santana just scooted closer to her, "Please help me understand you. Because this.. what you said on the plane.. Just-help me out here, Dani?"

Dani stared at the ceiling, and tried to think of something to say. But as she thought about it, the only reply she could come up with was "Why are we talking about this?"

Santana gave her a confused look, "Because maybe I feel like you're toying with my feelings?"

"Santana-do you know we could get in trouble for even _talking_ about this?"

Santana opened her mouth and then shut it closed a second later. Dani was right. And she couldn't even be mad at Dani because she was only following the rules.

"I guess.. this means I should probably sleep in the other bed, right?"

Dani bit her lip, "Probably.." Santana nodded sadly, but understandingly, and began to get up. But didn't make it even half way off the bed before feeling Dani's hand on her arm, "But I'm willing to deal with the minor consequences if it means spending the night in your arms."

Santana smiled and lowered herself back down again. Dani turned her back to her and moved back until she could feel Santana's front completely. Santana draped her arm over Dani, and the two girls stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hmm.." Santana hummed as she reached her arm out to find Dani, but there wasn't anything there.

Santana opened her groggy eyes to see Dani zipping up her skirt.

When Dani realized the other girl was awake, she smiled at her and pointed to the coffee table, "I got you coffee. I have to go right now though, but I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

Santana picked herself up from the pillow, "What the hell am I suppose to do here for an hour?"

Dani pointed to the table the tv was on, "I had one of the workers bring you some movies, you won't even realize I'm gone. Oh! And I also ordered you breakfast." Dani came to the bed and leaned to kiss Santana's head, "I have to go now. Goodbye, Santana."

Santana gave Dani a small smile and wave as Dani disappeared.

She took a sip of the coffee and then stood up to walk over and examine the movies Dani had gotten her.

She put one in and decided not to start it until the breakfast came, so she put a robe on and sat back on the bed.

She glanced over and noticed Dani's bags lying on the ground. She could't help but be curious about the girl... No, she would get in trouble.

Santana looked down and traced the rim of the coffee cup, but just moments later, her eyes found their way back to Dani's bags.

Giving up, she put the coffee down and attacked the bag. The first thing she saw a wallet; she opened it to find the most common used currencies.

She dug some more and saw a maroon colored journal. She picked it up and a picture of something fell out; a picture of Dani and another girl. The girl looked like she was about 4, with brown hair and light brown eyes and had her arms around Dani's neck.

Dani held the girl in her arms and both of them were smiling. Dani didn't have the sort of seriousness in her face that she always did. In fact, the smile in the picture made Santana smile herself.

But she really wanted to know who the girl was-a sister, a niece,? Dani had never talked about family before. But then again, no one that's in a Society really talks about their life before they joined.

Santana didn't realize how much attention she was giving the picture until she heard the knock on the door and jumped, "Ma'am, your breakfast is here." The woman on the other side of the door explained.

Santana put the picture back in the journal and closed the bag.

She opened the door and let the worker put the food in the room and leave.

It was there, as Santana was putting butter on her toast, that she promised herself that she wouldn't dig through Dani's stuff anymore(not that she should have been in the first place). But she figured if she wanted to know anything more about the girl, she would learn from the girl herself.

Besides, they had approximately two months together before they had to return home. Who knows what would happen in that due time?


	6. Chapter 6

**I stopped editing this like.. 3/4 through? So if there's any mistakes, I'm incredibly sorry but I just really wanted to get this chapter to you guys.**

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

"I don't know, I'm just really worried, Dani."

Dani shrugged and took the cigarette from Santana's hand, "I wouldn't worry." She took a drag, "Maybe Holly's just given her a new number or something."

Santana shook her head and stood up, "No, her voicemail would be different. Plus, she would've called me-she should've called me by now."

Dani flicked the cigarette off the balcony.

"Are you even listening?" Santana said, frustrated, crossing her arms.

Dani sighed, "Yes, Santana. Quinn-not called back-blahblahblah."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Can you not do that?" she snapped.

"Do what, Santana? Try to keep the negative thoughts away?"

Santana walked towards the door, "Sometimes you act like you don't give a shit, you know that?"

"Santana.." Dani grumbled, but Santana walked into the hotel anyway.

It was only their second night in Chicago and all Santana had been doing was complaining. But the knot in Dani's stomach grew tighter; she knew more about the subject than she was leading on. Santana and Dani weren't 'dating,' but they had been doing couple stuff. They slept in the same bed(even when they didn't actually sleep together), they held hands and kissed randomly, Dani had even taken Santana out on their first official date.

But now, present time, Santana was worried. And despite what Dani had told her, she knew the taller girl should be. To Dani's defense, the peace keepers hadn't actually decided what to do about the situation. Quinn technically wasn't in a bad place-but she surely wasn't in a good one either. She'd broken the rules-Ms. Holiday's rules. There were always jokes about what Holly would do to the girls if they didn't listen, but it rarely ever happened. And now,it was happening. To her not-girlfriend's best friend.

Dani sighed loudly and pushed herself off the chair. She made her way to the door leading inside and took one last look at the view of the buildings and lake before going inside to find Santana crouched over and crying.

"Santana?" Dani was immediately by her side and had her arm around the taller girl.

"D-Dani.. Q-Quinn, she did some-something stupid."

Dani's knot could not get any tighter than it was at this point, "Santan-"

Santana jumped up and flailed her hands, "No, Dani! You don't know what she did-or how strict Holly is. Quinn is just.. she's so stupid… And I told her!"

Dani put her face in her hands.

"Dani, please liste-"

"I know what's going on with Quinn!" Dani yelled, Santana's sobs ceased and the room was quiet. Except for Dani's muffled and nervous breaths, "I know what's going on with Quinn."

Two Weeks Ago:

Hearing Santana moan while she rubbed her naked clit on Dani's thigh was probably one of the greatest things Dani's ever heard. But then again, she loved everything Santana did in bed; moan, groan, plead, whatever. If Santana was doing it, Dani liked it. So you can imagine how unsurprised Dani was to hear Santana ask her to ignore the phone when it rang, "Don't answer that." the feeling of Santana's hot breath on her neck sent chills through her body, "Not when I'm about to climax all over you."

Dani laughed to try and hide the moan coming up her throat from the comment, "It might be important."

Santana groaned but Dani reached for the phone anyway.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the name: Holly Holiday.

Dani knew she had to take the call, but she didn't want to make Santana worry, "Santana.."

Dani felt Santana's teeth on her neck, then her lips pulling some of Dani's skin between them. As much as the girl wanted to continue, she knew she couldn't.

"Santana." She softly pushed the taller girl off of her and Santana was smart enough to not test her this time.

Dani spotted a robe hanging on the bathroom door, she stood up from the bed and grabbed it. "I'll be right back."

Dani closed the door behind her and put the robe on. She looked down at her phone, 1 Missed Call.

"Shit." Dani muttered as she pushed the 'Call Back' button.

It only rang once before she heard the blonde on the other line, "Dani?"

"Yes. Ms. Holiday?"

"Dani? Why didn't you answer the first time?" She heard a new voice, April's voice, on the line.

"Hello, Ms. Rhodes. I'm sorry, I-"

"Ms. Rhodes, not to be rude, but we do have other matters on the table at the moment." Another voice interrupted Dani; one of the people she worked with, Mercedes.

"Oh, why, yes. By the way, Dani, the three other members on the board are here."

"Hey, Santana." Mike Chang spoke cheerfully.

"Hey, guys.." Dani said nervously. She knew this was important; not only because the conversation included more than just Ms. Holiday herself, but because half the board was here.

"Dani-so good to hear from you. You better had not caused this little meeting because you've already taken away five minutes of my precious time." Sue spoke up.

"Good to see you too, Sue.." Dani grumbled. Although no one was allowed to say it, Sue Sylvester was probably the least liked person on the board. Which is kind of saying a lot because not many people on the board are liked.

"Sue, knock it off. Mercedes, fill Dani in." April said.

"We have a situation-a coded situation."

There was a pause, "Go on," Dani replied.

"It has to do with one of my girls." Holly spoke.

Dani's eyes went wide. Had one of the flight attendants over heard her and Santana's conversation? Had they seen something?

But before any more thoughts floated into Dani's head,

"Quinn Fabray to be exact. We - well, Ms. Holiday, suspected there was something going on with her and another girl. After asking several girls, one of them finally spoke up and confirmed the suspicion. But since the others said no, we're going to have a Coded Trial." Mercedes said.

Dani breathed out and calmed down a bit, "Is there any other evidence besides a 'witness'? The fact that one girl said yes and all the others said no doesn't really prove much. She could be lying for all we know."

"We scheduled someone to meet with the other girl tomorrow afternoon." Mike answered.

"Well, I guess we don't really have anything official we can do at this point until we get hard evidence." Dani replied.

"I told you." Mercedes muttered.

"I have an appointment with the head leaders of the Warbler Society tomorrow morning so I should be going. I'm assuming you'll update me after someone meets with- what was the other girl's name again?"

"Rachel Berry." Mike answered once again.

"Right. Have a good night, ladies. And Mike."

Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up.

Dani's phone fell to her leg when she hung up and began walking out the door, but then felt it buzz.

"From: Holly Holiday.

Dani, I'm aware of your years of being in the peace keeper's court, but I'd like to make sure that all this information is not to be shared with anyone. Especially Santana."

Dani read over this a few more times. Of course she knew she wasn't suppose to share this with anyone, but this was Santana's bestfriend..

No, she shouldn't be hesitant about these things. She made a commitment to the council to always follow rules and although she was breaking quite a bit of those rules with Santana thus far, she didn't want to break anymore. Plus, If she did tell Santana, and the peace keeper court found out she knew; It would be both her and Santana that the council would have to take care of.

After making a decision, she texted Holly back.

"Yes, Ms. Holiday. Understood."

One Week, 2 Days Ago :

"She denied it. Whatever we threw at her-she had an excuse for." Mercedes filled Dani in.

Dani groaned, "I hate dealing with these relationship cases. We have nothing on Quinn and can't do anything, so why don't we just let it go."

"Um, Dani.. Did you somehow grow a soft spot for secret, sappy lovers? This is Ms. Holiday's Society we're talking about. And Quinn is one of Holly's most trusted members; if she's been dating someone, we're going to find out and take care of it. She was one of the first to agree to the rules and if people think she can get away with them, then everyone else will think they can get away with it too and everything will eventually spin out of control."

Dani sighed again. Of course she knew this stuff, but spending all this time with Santana was grogging up her head. She couldn't help it though, Santana had this way of forgetting the Society and council and basically everything that was in the way of them being together.

"Yeah, well, until we get any real evidence, let's keep the calls at a minimum, okay?"

Mercedes giggled, "Do you really think I enjoy this? April just told me to keep you updated, so that's what I'm doing."

Dani laughed, "I know. I just thought this trip would be like a break, you know?"

"Yeah," Mercedes answered, "Well, are you at least enjoying the sites?"

"Eh, I don't 's dark right now so we didn't really get to see much except the lights. Which are pretty, but.. eh."

"Right! I always forget that Santana's with you. How's that going?"

"It's.." Dani hesitated as she tried to think of an appropriate word to use, "fine, it's fine. She's been keeping me company and stuff, so."

"Keeping you company? Like, pleasuring you lady par-"

"Yes, Mercedes. Like pleasuring my lady parts."

Mercedes laughed, "Okay. well I think it's time for me to go! I'll talk to you soon, goodbye."

Dani said her goodbye and hung up just in time to see Santana come in.

"Where have you been?" Dani said, smiling at the taller girl.

Santana put some bags on the table and plopped down next to Dani on the bed, putting her head in Dani's lap.

"I got us some lunch. Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you."

Santana's face lightened at the response. The way it lightened at everything Dani said.

Yesterday:

"Hey, Dani. It's Mercedes, obviously. But we got proof. We won't have the trial until you get back but we've got Quinn in custody."

Dani tossed the phone on the bed and ran her hands through her hair.

How was she not suppose to tell Santana now? She had to. Especially now, Santana was Dani's girlfriend whether they spoke it out loud or not. She was Santana's and Santana was hers.

No more secrets-no more secrets about this at least. She'll tell Santana when the time was right. She didn't when that'd be, but she knew it was soon.

Present Time :

"I know what's going on with Quinn.."

Santana stopped crying and turned her head towards Dani.

"What do you mean you know? Is.. Is it about Rachel?"

Dani looked down at the floor and felt her stomach complete collapse.

"Dani! Dani don't do this now, is it about Rachel?"

Dani nodded and put her face in her hands.

Santana turned and stormed towards the door.

"Santana!" Dani lunged forward and grabbed the taller girls hand, "Please wait."  
Santana turned around and stared at Dani with red, swollen eyes.

She was hurt, and a lot of that hurt was from Dani. Dani had made her trust her and made her believe everything was fine when she knew it wasn't. She had to make it up to her, whatever the cost.

"I'll tell you everything an-"

"No, you fucking won't. You care about this whole stupid council more than anything."

Hearing those words come out of Santana's mouth hurt Dani way more than she thought they would.

"I.. I use to. I use to and then you came along and gave me something else to care for. Santana.. I think-I think I'm in… Look, just please stay, okay? I'll tell you everything." Dani licked her lips, nervous at the thought of what she was going to say next, " But I can't let you walk out that door without you knowing that you mean the most to me now. I love you… I love you and I need you to let me show. Just come sit down, please."

* * *

**A/N: No smut, but just lots complications for this chapter.**

**ALSO, I made a twitter to rant about my dantana feelings on there. I'll probably also give previews on new chapters and stuff like that on there so go follow justwankey.**

**Goodbyeeee.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to do this anymore."

The words hit Dani like a wrecking ball.  
By the time Dani was finished telling Santana everything, all Santana could feel was anger for the other girl. That wasn't wrong, right? Dani had basically been lying to her these past two weeks and although it was Quinn who got herself into this mess, she couldn't help but feel hurt.

"I was stupid to think this was somehow going to work.. Dani, I have to go back. You have to let me go back." Santana said sternly. She couldn't do anything about Dani, not like she wanted to at this point; but she could try and help Quinn. She could try and talk to Holly and make her go easy on Quinn.

Dani looked down at the floor, "Okay. I can't go back with you bu-"  
"That's fine," Santana cut her off, "I think I need some time alone right now anyway."

Dani cleared her throat to try and swallow the trembling in her voice, "Um, there should be someone outside waiting since I requested we have some sort of transportation 24/7."  
Santana nodded and picked up her bags.  
"Here's some money to get the plane ticke-"

"I have my own money, Dani. I'll be fine." Santana said, putting her hand on the door knob, "I'll.. I'll see you then."

Santana really wanted to say something like 'fuck off for now.'

But she'd signed a contract. She knew she couldn't avoid Dani. And even now, when Dani had betrayed her and lied to her, she couldn't deny the fact that a piece of her was relieved that this was not going to be the last time they saw each other.

Dani only nodded. She knew she had screwed up, big time.  
There was no use. Yes, she'd see Santana again eventually, but she knew if it was anytime soon, it wasn't going to be for a good reason.

"Goodbye." was all she gave the taller girl.

Once Santana closed the door behind her, Dani crumbled on the bed. She couldn't fix this. And if she did somehow fix it, she'd be in big trouble with the council. Plus, she couldn't go back now. She still had three other Societies to meet with.

No. She was just making up excuses to not go back and fix things. If she let Santana go back to all of this alone, she would have only proven that she had lied to Santana again when she told her she loved her.

She picked up her phone, dialed a number, and after a couple rings, she heard a woman's voice on the other like.  
"Hello?"  
"Um, Mercedes, hey."  
"Hey, Dani? What are you calling about?"  
Dani breathed in, "I want us to switch jobs."  
"What? Why? Did something happen?"  
"N-No, I'm just getting a little homesick, that's all."

There was a small pause and Dani bit her lip, waiting for an answer.  
"Okay, I guess.. When will you be back?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.  
"Tomorrow! And by then, you'll be here?"  
"I guess so. I'll tell Mike the change in plans and he'll give you all the information and get you caught up."  
"Okay! Thank you, Mercedes." Dani said through a smile.  
"Mhm. Good bye, Dani."  
Dani hung up and began packing her bags. The chances of this plan working weren't very high but they were worth a shot. Anything was worth a shot if it meant getting Santana back.

* * *

"Santana..?" Ms. Holiday said hesitantly, catching the Latina walking down the hall.  
"Oh," Santana's head whipped around to face the blonde, "Hi, Ms. Holiday.."  
"What are you doing back so soon? You shouldn't be here for another month and a half." Ms. Holiday squinter her eyes a bit and put her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, uh-Dani said she'd be fine for the rest of the trip without me. She didn't call you?"  
Holly stared a bit harder until she answered, "No, she didn't. Well, it's good to see you." Ms. Holiday smiled and began walking down the hall again.  
"Wait, Ms. Holiday?" Santana stopped her.  
"Yes?" Holly turned to face her again.  
"Have you seen Quinn?" Santana tested, "I tried calling her a couple of times but she hasn't called me back."  
Ms. Holly's face became questioning and she searched Santana's face for clues, but not one of Santana's face features changed.  
"She'll be gone for a while." Ms. Holiday spoke, "Her phone might not be working where she is though. I'm not sure, she's kind of on a break too."  
"Oh." Santana replied, "Okay. Thank you, Ms. Holiday. I was getting worried."  
Holly turned and continued walking, "No problem, Santana. Oh, and welcome back."

* * *

"Hey. Welcome back, Dani."

"Hey, Mike. Thanks. How's the situation going?"

Mike leaned back into his chair, "Eh, it hasn't improved. We still have no proof. "

Dani nodded, "Well, I just came to pick the papers for the case."

"Oh," Mike sat up and dug through his desk drawer until he dug out a file and handed it to Dani, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Mike. That suit looks great on you, by the way."  
Mike laughed, "You already have the file, Dani. What do you want?"  
Dani bit down on her lip, "To delay the news of me getting back from April."  
"Any specific reason?" Mike raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't want to gave more work on my plate is all." Dani shrugged.  
"Just this once, Dani."  
Dani smiled, "Thank you, Mike."

Mike smiled playfully back and waved to Dani as she made her way out of the office.  
After exiting the building, she made her way to her car and started her engine.

She was beginning to back out of the parking space when her phone rang, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Dani. I was able to get Rachel's work schedule. I was wondering if maybe you could give it a try and see if she spills anything?"

"Um.. I don't know if that's such a good…" Dani closed her mouth as she thought of the possibilities this could give her. Maybe this is what she needed to get her on good terms again, "Yes, that's fine."

"Are you sure? You sounded kind of hesitant.."  
"No," Dani said convincingly, "it's perfect. When's the appointment?"  
"Okay, her work place is on 1215 Brooklyn Bridge. Oh, and the appointment's at 4:15… Bye!"

Dani looked down at her watch: _4:03._ But before she could even complain about it, she heard the line go dead and grunted as she hung up on her line too.  
She muttered annoyingly to mostly herself but drove to the place anyway.

# # # #

"Hello, welcome to Bread Sticks, just one?" The worker asked.  
"Um, yes. Just one please."  
The man nodded, "Peace Keep table or regular?"  
Dani but on her lip as she looked around, "Regular, please."

The man handed her a menu and walked down to a table.

"Here you go, Miss." The man pulled the chair out for her and let her sit.  
Dani ordered only a salad and water. The worker put down the water and as he was walking away, Dani lightly grabbed his arm, "Um, excuse me, does a Rachel Berry work here?"  
"Ohhh.. Mhm." The man nodded and put his finger up to signal Dani to wait and then left quickly.

It was about three minutes before a short and dark haired girl walked up to the table with a salad cart and began mixing the salad.  
Dani watched her, not knowing exactly what to say yet.

Finally, it was Rachel who spoke up, "Look, if you're from one of those Society people, I've already told you-"  
"No, Rachel, listen, I'm.. I'm here to try and help you."  
Rachel put her hands on the ends of the cart, "What makes you think I believe you?"  
Dani swallowed, "Santana-I know Santana."

Rachel straightened up her back, "So?"  
Dani pointed to the empty seat in front of her, "Sit."  
Rachel shook her head, "I'll get in trouble."  
Dani laughed a bit and leaned back in her seat, "Rachel.. It's estimated that you and Quinn have been dating for about.. Three years? If that's true, something tells me you have a good idea of how well I am at persuading people."

Rachel sighed and sat in the seat.  
"Listen-" Dani started.  
"No, you listen. I haven't seen or heard from my girlfriend in two weeks. I swear, if she's hurt-"  
"She's not hurt, Rachel. We have some rules and morals too."  
Rachel's face suddenly went sad, her eyes looked as though she wanted to cry, "Is.. She's not-not dead, is she?"

Dani shook her head, "No, she-"  
"Are you sure? How do you know they haven't done anything? Didn't you just get back? Dani-is it? If she's dead.. If.." A tear tolled down Rachel's cheek but she quickly wiped it away an looked down at the floor, "Well?"

Dani but her lip, "I know she's not dead.. Because the person who takes care of that stuff-is me."

Rachel put her head in her hands and stayed silent, "Do you know.. where she is?"

"N-No. But I can find out."

"And that's exactly what you'll do." Rachel said sternly, wiping her face to clean it.

Dani nodded, "I don't think I'll be having that salad then."

Dani stood and stuck out her hand, which Rachel took as she also got up, "I'll see you soon?"

"Sooner than you think, hopefully." Dani replied. She let go of Rachel's hand and began walking towards the exit.

But turned around at Rachel's last comment, "By the way, if you're trying to get on San's good side again, I promise you, it's gong to take a lot of work."

Dani nodded, "But a lot of work isn't too much work if it's for someone you love."

* * *

My laptop has been incredibly dumb so I apologize for taking longer than usual to post this chapter.

But I hope you liked ittttt.


	8. Chapter 8

"No." Santana said sternly for the 50th time, with her arms folded across her stomach.

"Santana, you're not even listenin-"

"Rachel, there's no way I'm going to work-or even let you-work with someone that was lying about this the entire time she was with me."

Rachel sighed frustratingly, "Santana, jus-"

"Rachel," Dani said, stepping into the room and leaning against the door frame, "Could you give us a second?"

Rachel threw her hands up in the air, "Why not?" She made her way to the living room while muttering, "My girlfriend's locked away somewhere but let's worry about Dantana instead, right?"

As the muttering continued down the hall to the living room, Dani squinted her face in confusion, "What the hell's 'Dantana'?"

Santana just rolled her eyes and ignored Dani's irrelevant question, "What do you want, Dani?"

"Santana, look.. I know I did wrong. I know I hurt you and I know I was the most selfish person in the world for that. But I'm trying to help. Not only you, but Rachel too."

Santana scoffed, "You can't just form this huge lie and expect me to believe what you say after that, Dani."

Dani tried to lean forward and take Santana's hands in hers, but Santana pulled away before they even came into contact.

Although there was a piece of Santana that wanted to touch, even push herself into a hug with Dani so Dani could comfort her and tell her they'd get Quinn and everything would be okay, she knew she couldn't she give in so easy. Especially since she had acted so naive on their trip when she knew she sensed something was off.

Dani cleared her throat and looked down, "Please just trust me on this, San. I could probably help you a lot more with this than you think."

Santana scooted back until she was leaning against Rachel's drawers. When Rachel had contacted Santana, the darker girl knew it must have been important since Rachel was now not only risking Quinn's, but Santana's life as well.

But she didn't expect to see Dani here of places: one, because she thought Dani was going to be traveling for the rest of the month and a half, and two, she knew Dani was aware of how upset Santana was.

"Dani.. look, I'm not only telling you no because I'm fucking upset with you right now; but you know you could get in trouble. Like, big trouble."

"I know." Dani swallowed, "I know. But I really want to help, Santana." Dani tried leaning in again, and this time, Santana didn't move.

"I can take care of myself, Santana."

Santana nodded, then looked down and took Dani's hands and traced over them with her thumb.

Dani leaned in with her lips and placed a kiss on Santana, "I really want to show you how sorry I am." She muttered as she moved the kisses down Santana's jaw.

"This doesn't prove that you're sorry." Santana said, but she still leaned her head back and moaned when Dani's hand went into her skirt to cup her core. Dani used her other hand to put around San's head and pull her head forward again to give her a full-tongue kiss. Santana grabbed a fistfull of Dani's jacket and pulled her closer. The two made their way to the bed and once they sat down, Santana tugged the jacket off of Dani and threw it to the floor. She tried to tear off the rest, but Dani grabbed her hands and pulled away from the taller girl.

"Right now-it's about you. You've pleasured me plenty of times, now it's your turn."

Dani put her hand on the other girl's chest and leaned her back, then hovered over her and put both of Santana's hands above her head.

"Dani-I-Please let me touch you."

Dani pushed Santana's skirt up and kissed her stomach, "No, San."

Lucky for Dani, Santana was wearing a skirt. So she put her hands up the skirt and placed her finger in between Santana's underwear and skin. Santana whimpered under her and Dani dropped the girl's hands to put a finger on San's plump lips, "Sh. Rachel'll hear. Look, you can touch me; but if one piece of clothing comes off of me, this is over."

Santana frowned stubbornly but nodded anyway.

"Good." Dani said, leaning forward and kissing the other girl, "Now let's get these off."

Dani pulled down the black piece of clothing keeping her from Santana and let them fall to the floor as she hovered her face down to the area Santana wanted her most.

"Remember, this is about you."

Santana hummed as she leaned her head back against a pillow, bracing herself for Dani.

Dani was about to get started, but paused slowly as she watched the girl. The way Santana closed her eyes, and her hands traced over the bed sheets, waiting for them to be gripped when the time came. Dani wasn't a very visual person, and she considered herself ungrateful because of that considering she got to travel all the time but she never appreciated the beauty of places. Not the snowy mountains of Alaska, or the waves of the ocean from California. But right now, as she stared at the dark girl under her, she tried to appreciate everything at once. The waves of Santana's hair, the way the light shined on her toned legs, how her eyes flutter open when.. when Dani realized she left Santana waiting.

"Oh-uh.." Dani stutters until she just shuts up and puts her tongue out to make contact with Santana's clit.

Santana sucked a breath of air in and gripped the sheets. Dani pulled her face back and plunged a finger into San.

"Dani!" Santana moaned loudly.

Dani bought her other hand up to her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Oh my god, you guys aren't-" Rachel yelled from down the hall.

"No, Rachel! Don't come in! Stop!" Santana yelled.

Dani pulled her hand away from Santana's core but Santana sat up and grabbed Dani's arm tightly, "No, I didn't mean _you_. Keep going."

"As much as I'd love to, I think we should probably stop.." Dani giggled.

"We're in a crisis here, guys!" Rachel yelled again.

A smile creeped up on Santana's lip as she laughed, "I guess you're right."

"But, I promise we'll finish this up." Dani said, smiling and leaning in closer to Santana to kiss. But she stopped about half way in when she noticed Santana's face goes neutral.

"What's wrong?" Dani pulled back.

Santana swallowed nervously and bit her lip, "Dani.. When I said I couldn't-couldn't trust you again, I really did mean it. But I also did mean you'd get in big trouble. Look-I think if you're going to get in trouble at all because of me, it should be for helping me get Quinn, not for having feelings for me."

Dani tried to hide her hurt expression by smiling, but she knew Santana could tell how she felt when she put her hand on the shorter girl's.

"So," Santana said moments later when she managed to pull her hand away, "Where do we start with Quinn?"

"Is it safe to come in?" Rachel called.

Santana stood up and picked her underwear off the floor, then teasingly tossed them to Dani, "Take care of those."

Dani laughed and picked up her jacket to put on, then shoved the panties in her pocket, "Will do."

Santana smirked at the girl, then called to Rachel, "Come in!"

Rachel came in and scolded at the other girls, not only for having sex but for having sex _on her bed_. But when Dani finally calmed her down by telling her she had no one to blame but herself because she left the two most horniest lesbians in the same room alone, Rachel was too grossed out to even go on further with the conversation.

Santana just laughed at the two and occasionally threw Dani a wink which caused a "ew" from Rachel.

"Okay, look, can we just focus on Quinn right now?!" Rachel finally said.

"We seriously should." Santana agreed.

Dani nodded, "So.. there's this thing we could do. No one really does it because they rarely ever get passed, but we could test the trial when it comes."

"The trial?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm. If you let me get some kind of evidence that you and Quinn _were _dating, the council will make a trial date. Ms. Holiday will announce the trial and Santana could request to speak at the trial. You could shift some of the council's decision."

"Isn't that a little.. not well planned out?" Rachel asked.

Santana's head snapped, "I don't know-why don't you try to come up with something?"

Dani put her hand on Santana, "Calm down, San. Rachel's probably right. Besides, we still need to work out the kinks and stuff."

Santana's muscles relaxed some at the feel of Dani's contact.

"So.. If I give you the 'evidence,' when do you think the trial will be?" Rachel asked, cautious of her words as Santana eyed her.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe two weeks?" Dani answered.

Rachel nodded, "What should we do 'till then?"

"Just.. Wait. With no contact to each other to draw attention."

Santana's head shot up. She knew Dani could tell what her reaction was going to be because Dani didn't even glance at her.

In fact, she didn't even glance at Santana for the rest of the conversation. Not until they were saying their goodbyes.

"So I'll come by tomorrow then, right?" Dani said as Rachel opened he door for them.

"Right. I'll see you later then, You too, Santana."

Santana nodded and made her way outside. When Rachel closed the door, Dani started walking away until Santana grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

Dani spun around, "Trying my hardest not to kiss you goodbye."

Santana loosened her grip and dropped the girl's arm, "W-.. We'll see each other again, right?"

Dani gave the other girl a small smile, "Yeah. We will, Santana."

"But-" Santana licked her lips and tried not to stumble on her words, "You promise?"

Dani could feel a small river in her eyes forming, so she embraced Santana in a hug.

Both of the girls knew who ever was watching probably noticed them holding onto each other too long, but they didn't really care.

Dani finally realized she should care considering the circumstances, and pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, San. I promise."

Santana smiled and moved her hand to grab the panties that were in Dani's jacket pocket, "Promise to masturbate when you think of me?"

Dani laughed, "Of course."

Dani turned around and walked away.

It was only two weeks, but both of them knew it was going to feel like forever.

* * *

I'm getting really lazy with all this editing stuff(I probably need a Beta), but I hope you can make put this chapterrrrrr.

I've also decided this is probably going to be between 15-20 chapters. Idk, just an fyi.


	9. Chapter 9

The three girls kept their heads down through out the two weeks. Rachel went on with her usual life as being a waitress at the Coyote Ugly, Dani was working with the evidence Rachel gave her and discussing issues with the council, and Santana was working on trying to get her mind off of Dani. She requested a College form to study Biology, which Holly gladly gave her to cease the suspicion of Quinn.

By the end of the two weeks, pretty much everyone in the Society was aware of how long Quinn had been gone and there were rumors flying around. Some went along with the rumor that she really had been sent somewhere for Holly, others said she did 'bad things' and was in custody for her trial(which was partially true). And the rumors only got worse when Holly called for a meeting to discuss the subject.

Santana just sat back in her seat as her table, and the entire room, buzzed with questions.  
"Do you think she talked back to Holly?" Kitty asked.  
"Oh, maybe she didn't show up to an appointment!" Brittany popped in.  
Santana rolled her eyes at all of the suggestions, "Maybe she quit or something."

All the girls at the table gave Santana a strange look.

"You can't just quit, Santana. That's kind of stupid." Kitty replied.  
"Oh, like yours weren't ten times stupid." Santana shot back.  
Brittany scooted closer to San and put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay..?"  
Santana gave Brittany a small smile, "Yeah. I just-I don't know. I miss Quinn. I guess it's good Ms. Holiday called this meeting."  
Brittany nodded and then pointed to the small stage in the room, where Holly was making her way to the podium.

All the girls stood up.

"Thank you. Have a seat ladies."  
All the girls did so and directed their attention to the blonde again.

"As you're all aware," Ms. Holly started, eyeing Santana a bit, "Quinn Fabray has been gone for quite some time now. And, well, this is because she's on trial."  
The girls looked at one another and made small comments before turning back to Holly.

"She's been having a relationship with said girl and she's in custody. The trial will be Tuesday if anyone would like to appear or request to speak at it."  
Again, Ms. Holly made a point of looking at Santana.  
"That is all we know so far. Thank you for attending this meeting and I hope you all have a good night."

Ms. Holly made her way off the stage and then Santana stood to follow her.

"Santana? Where are you going?"  
"I'll be right back!" Santana replied to whoever had asked her, she didn't even bother to look back.

Santana made her way to the table Holly was sitting at and took the seat right across from her.  
Ms. Holly's eyes were fixed on her phone, but she put it down and crossed her arms as Santana spoke, "Hi, Ms. Holiday."  
"Hello, Santana. How are your classes going?" Holly smiled at the Latina.  
"Good. I came here to talk to you about something else though."  
Holly smirked, "And what might that be?"  
Santana stared hard at the blonde, "I want to speak at Quinn's trial."  
Ms. Holiday took a sip of water, "Absolutely not."  
Santana squinted her eyes, "But you said we coul-"  
"I said you could _request_ it. Besides," Holly took another sip of water, "do you really want to do that with your current situation?"

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but closed it at the last comment.

"I'm not stupid, Santana." Holly explained, "You must've known I had some idea."

Santana could feel her body shaking with nervousness.

Holly leaned forward and motioned for Santana to do the same, which she did.  
"If I were you, I'd be a bit more careful. And by careful, I mean keeping your mouth shut at Quinn's trial, should you choose to attend."  
Holly smiled at the Latina and then stood up, "I have to go. But have a good night, Santana."  
Blaine came up right behind Holly and handed her her jacket.  
Santana watched as the blonde and Blaine walked to the doors and disappeared behind them.

Santana could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead and wiped them away. Was Holly talking about her and Dani? And is so, how had Holly known? And why didn't she get them in trouble? Santana rubbed her arm and leaned back in her chair.  
Why hadn't she denied the comment? Now Holly had some proof of.. of nothing, actually. Well, Holly could tell the two girls had affections for each other, but other than that, they hadn't actually established some sort of relationship. The most Holly could get her in trouble for was for not telling telling her that it wasn't sex anymore but that wouldn't really do much. Maybe Holly knew that too.

Santana stood up and was about to walk to the doors to leave, but she figured that if she kept leaving these meetings early, someone would find something to say about it and give her a hard time.

So she walked back to her table to find the girls in a giggling fit.  
She took the seat next to Brittany and whispered, "What is it?"  
Brittany waved her hand out as she tried to contain her giggles with the other.  
A few moments after, she answered Santana, "You would not believe what I hears about Ms. Holiday and Quinn."  
Santana's eyes went wide and she urged Brittany to go on.

After the conversation was done, she practically tripped two waiters as she ran to her car, dialing Dani's number on the way.

* * *

"Santana?"

"Dani!" Santana practically screamed through the phone, "I have something I need to tell you!"

"Me too! I was actually just about to call you. Where are you?"

"I just left the dining hall." Santana answered, backing out of the parking space.

"Alright, well come to my place."

"I.. I don't know where that is, Dani."

Dani put her hand on her face in slight embarrassment as she realized the other girl was right. Dani gave her directions on the phone and soon Santana was parking in an apartment parking lot. Santana was surprised at the sight. She thought Dani would live in this huge house considering the size of the complexes they were give; but the apartment looked decent, nothing fancy.

She got out of her car and saw Dani leaning against a wall, waiting outside of her apartment. Santana smiled when she saw the girl and almost tripped over the curb as she basically ran to Dani. Dani couldn't help but laugh and took her in with open arms. As they felt their muscles relax into the hug, Dani rubbed Santana's back and Santana brushed through Dani's hair.

Dani was the one to let go and lead them both into the house, "So, it's not very.. decorative? But I don't spend much time here anyway, so."

Santana walked through the door and looked around. Dani wasn't exaggerating when she said it was 'not decorative.' All the walls were white and the only thing hanging on the walls were a few paintings. The living room had the normal couch and tv but something about it still felt empty.

Dani cleared her throat to try and get and get San's attention. Santana spun around to face the shorter girl and smiled, "Yeah..?"

"What was it that you had to tell me?" Dani replied.

"Oh! Well.. You go first."

"Okay." Dani walked over the the couch and leaned against the arm rest, "I've found out a very.. weird interest of Ms. Holiday."

Santana's eyes widened a bit as she leaned forward in interest, knowing that what Dani was going to say was very similar to what she had to say.

"She, um.. I think she has a thing for Quinn? I mean-it's not 100% true as far as we know, bu-"

"I'm pretty sure it's true." Santana broke in.

Dani lifted an eye brow, "Oh, are you?"

"It was floating around in the meeting today, which means it must have some truth to it. Besides, I heard Quinn became Holly's favorite quite quickly.. Do you think this could help the case?"

Dani shrugged, "I don't know. It might."

Santana bit her lip, "Before I forget.. Holly also said something else..."

Dani squinted her eyes, "What'd she say..?"

Santana straightened her back and cleared her throat, "She knows something's going on with us. Like-I know she can't technically get us in trouble for it because we haven't done anything but she didn't even really say anything about it.. Other than that I should stay away from the trial."

"Well are you going to?"

Santana breathed out a sigh, and then looked around to try and find something that would ease up the topic. But sense there was barely anything in the apartment.. Then she saw a picture-the very same picture she'd seen at the hotel-on the kitchen counter. She walked over to it and picked it up. She smiled immediately when she saw Dani's expression again.

She looked back at Dani and pointed to the picture, "Who's the little girl?"

Dani walked up to Santana and glanced at the picture, "She's this girl I met at an orphanage once."

"Why.. were you at an orphanage?"

Dani shrugged, "Checking up on a couple of people."

Santana put the picture down and gazed at Dani, "Like.. family or something?"

Dani went back to her place on the couch, "Kind of?"

"I'm not following..."

Dani sighed, "I was checking up on the people that took care if me when I was there."

Santana froze where she was and looked at Dani, hoping Dani would continue. But she just stayed silent. All they could hear were the hum of the cars outside and a clock ticking around the house somewhere.

"I'm sorry for asking." Santana broke the silence.

Dani's head was staring at the floor, and then it came up to look at Santana, "Why don't you ever ask me things about me? Is it because you're scared or you don't care?"

Santana was taken back by the question. Of course she cared, but she never found the right time to actually ask Dani about herself.

"Dani, I-I do care. I don't know if I was scared or whatever but please don't think I don't care."

Dani nodded.

"Why did you join the Society." Santana asked, more demanding than questioning.

Dani was surprised at the tone, but answered none the less, "There was someone in the Orphanage that was a part of one of the Societies. She recommend I go and join if I wasn't sure what to do with myself when the time came to leave."

"What were you doing in an Orphanage."

"My parents died; dad in the war and mom from a car accident. My grandma took me in but then died shortly after. The rest of my family members.. we don't rally have any so the Orphanage was really the only place."

"How did you end up being a peace keeper if you were recommended to join a Society."

"Um, the women that recommended me-she was on really good terms with April and when I told her that the Societies seemed a bit.. 'too much,' she told me April owed her a favor and the rest I don't really know about; but she got me in."

"Who's 'she'?"

"Her name's Shelby Corcoran. She doesn't work there anymore. No one knows what happened to her."

Santana nodded, "I don't know what else to ask you."

Dani giggled, "Good. That was a lot."

Santana laughed and looked down at the floor, "I-um.. I may have one more."

Dani playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, "What is it?"

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't regret joining?"

The smile slowly faded away from Dani's face as her eyes looked down, "You should probably get going. I think you have a lot to think about for the Trial. I'll try to call or something but I can't promise anything."

Dani stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the knob and opening it. Santana followed, but put her hand on top of Dani's and closed the door. Then pushed Dani against it while making their lips collide. It wasn't very long but it was what both of the girls had been dying to do the entire time.

Santana pulled way but lingered near Dani's ear for a second to whisper, "Don't forget that promise you still owe me." Then pulled back the rest of the way.

Dani laughed at the comment and pointed to the jacket lying on a stool, "I won't. Especially when I have what's in the jacket to remind me."

Santana smirked and gave Dani one last kiss before opening the door and letting herself out.

"I'll see you at the trial? Maybe?" Dani asked, lingering in her doorway.

"Yes, probably."

"Good." Dani said, smiling.

"Hey.. thanks for sharing that stuff with me tonight, Dani."

Dani's eyes fixed on Santana's and she smiled adoringly at the taller girl, "Thanks for listening... Be ready for the trial, okay?"

Santana nodded, "I will be. See you then."

* * *

A/N: This was just sort of a chapter to fill you guys in. I've gotten so lazy with re-reading my stuff to make sure it's okay so if you see a mistake or something, just let me know.

Btw, the actual trial part of the story will happen in the next chapter. Sorry for stalling it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter's a bit longer than my usual one's, but that's because I really wanted to wrap this Quinn situation up. I do apologize for taking loner than usual though, I just wasn't sure of how I wanted this to happen or end. But after a while, I've become content with this chapter and hopefully you will too.**

* * *

Santana took a seat next to Brittany and searched the rows across from them for Dani.

"I can't believe Quinn was seeing someone.. Actually-I can believe it, I just can't believe she got caught."

Santana mumbled something and shrugged. She looked around the room for sign of either Quinn or Dani again but had no luck. She did however, see Ms. Holiday discussing something with April.

She was so concentrated on trying to distinguish the words they were saying that she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Er, sorry, but are you Santana Lopez?" Mike asked awkwardly, embarrassed he had scared her.

Santana nodded, trying to play off the scare.

"Quinn has asked to see you."

Santana's eyes widened and she hopped up from her seat. Mike turned around and led her to the door at the back of the room. Santana looked around at the rows of people who were here on the way out, which was a lot. She wasn't surprised though, something like this hardly ever happened and a lot of the new members of the Societies had never seen one of these things in action.

Mike led her down a long hallway, there were about 15 rooms on each side of the walls. He stopped at one marked "Q. Fabray."

He reached to open the handle but didn't open it. He scratched the back of his head and turned back to Santana, "Okay, look.. if you do anything that gives her any funny ideas, I'll have to put you in one of these rooms too, okay?"

Santana scoffed, "What? Do you think I'm going to try and help her escape just so she can be caught somewhere else?"

Mike rolled his eyes and put his hand over them to give them a rub, "Just don't do anything. Seriously."

And with that, he opened the door.

The room was pretty small. All the walls were white and there was only one 'living room' and one other door, which was the bathroom.

But Santana didn't pay attention to the room, she payed attention to the blonde she hasn't seen in what seems like forever standing only a short 6 feet away from her.

"Fucking Quinn." Santana said as she walked forward to embrace her best friend in a hug.

Quinn hugged her back, until she felt a bump on her head.

"Ow? What the hell was that for?"

"Um, for being stupid and not listening to me maybe? God, Quinn, look at where you're at!"

Quinn looked down, she knew she'd done wrong but Santana also knew that no matter how much Quinn knew that, she'd never admit it.

Quinn simply shrugged, "Have you actually seen Rachel?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Quinn?"

Quinn breathed out a frustrated sigh, "Look, Santana; I know you don't like her very much but I don't regret anything. Okay, maybe I should've been a little more secretive and careful, but that doesn't matter now. The point is I haven't seen the person I'm in love with for way too long and I'd like to know how she's doing." Quinn bit back.

Santana held her tongue. Quinn's little speech sounded stupid at first, but if Santana was in Quinn's position and Dani was in Rachel's, Santana probably would've said the very same thing that came out of Quinn's mouth.

"I saw her a couple of times. She's fine.. She really misses you." Santana looked down at the floor and laughed a little, "she actually called my phone one night asking for you. She made me sing her to sleep."

Quinn smiled and quietly laughed. Then she bit her lip and continued looking down at the ground, "Be honest, Santana.. Do you think I have a chance of leaving here?"

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat, "I.. I don't know. We found something that might persuade the council to make the punishment less severe."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, " 'We' ?"

"Oh, m-me and Dani."

Quinn clenched her jaw a bit, "Santana.. I know it's not my place, but with all that's happened.. Do you still want to stick around Dani?"

"What does that mean?"

Quinn scoffed, "It means you and Dani suck even worse at keeping your little scandalous relationship a secret than me and Rachel."

Santana scoffed right back, "And how would you know what's going on with Dani and I?"

Quinn laughed, "Oh my god, Santana. You can't be serious."

Santana just stared confusingly at Quinn, unsure of the turn that happened in the conversation.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Every time Dani comes up or you're around her, you look at her like she's jesus or something. Everyone knows it. Everyone also knows how smart you are too though."

"Well everyone thought you were smart too, Quinn. But it's not like Dani and I are actually da-" Santana spat without thinking.

"Holly knows it too." Quinn said simply.

Santana's eyes widen and she leaned in closer to Quinn, "Knows what..?"

"About you and Dani having a little crush on each other." Quinn said monotonously.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think was the one that made Holly keep quiet about it?"

Santana let this process. Then smirked and spoke up again, "Do you know how she let you talk her into that?"

Quinn gave Santana a weird look, "Byyy my persuading her and begging her not to?"

Santana's smirk grew, "Dani's in charge of two main mechanics in the council; taking care of the people who are proven guilty.. and the security sweeps."

Quinn looked at her, still confuses, "Security sweeps?"

"Like-technology security sweeps."

Quinn gave Santana a dumb look, still unsure of where this was going.

Santana sighed, "Like, computer and phone sweeps."

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed, excited to finally be on track again. "Why does that matter though?"

Santana's devious smirk returned once again, "There were rumors going around Ms. Holiday had the hots for a certain blonde..."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"And Dani did a sweep a few days ago.." Santana continued, "Quinn.. Holly's in love with you. Like, creeper, stalker in love with you. She has pictures and videos of you saved on her computer. She even has like, four files dedicated just to you!"

Quinn's jaw dropped. "W-Wait.. Then why would she do this to me?"

"Um, to get you to be single so she could secretly have sex dreams about you without having to be jealous?"

Quinn's mouth closed but her eyes still remained wide.

"You okay, Quinn..?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. I mean-I know Holly's not too old or anything, but it's still kind of gross."

Santana laughed, "Anyway, Dani think it might help your case. But don't mention anything when you're up there."

Quinn nodded.

"Well, I think I should go. The trial's gonna start soon."

Quinn just nodded again, but as Santana turned around and knocked on the door, Quinn grabbed her arm and brought her back for another hug. "Thank you, Santana."

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl.

When the door opened up and revealed Dani, Santana let go and walked out, offering Quinn a small smile on the way.

Dani gave Quinn a small smile also, and Quinn mimicked the gesture. She closed the door and began walking back to the main room.

"How is she?" Dani asked.

Santana shrugged, "As okay as she can be."

Dani nodded, unsure of what else to say. "Well, at least she knows you're trying to help."

Santana stopped in her tracks. Dani stopped too and looked back at Santana, who was staring adoringly right back at her. "At least she knows we tried helping her. I know you guys aren't really friends or anything, but I know she appreciated you helping when I told her."

Dani smiled, and had to hold back the strong urge to grab Santana's hand and hold it all the way until they were in the room again. So she just turned forward again and continued walking. Santana followed, not saying a word. She wasn't even hurt by the fact that Dani didn't say anything after what Santana had told her. They had gotten to a point in their relationship were some looks or glances meant more than words.

And when Dani opened the door to the main room again, Santana knew she was going to need all the glances and looks she could get when the time came. And she hoped Dani knew it too.

* * *

"So, Quinn." April began, sitting on the right side of the room, "How long have you been seeing Ms. Rachel Berry?"

Quinn, who was standing right in the middle of the room, cleared her throat and leaned forward into the mic, "You're not even going to ask me if I was in fact dating her?"

April rolled her eyes, "Fine. Quinn, were you or were you not dating Rachel?"

"I was."

April rolled her eyes once again, "Now, how long?"

Quinn bit her lip and her eyes looked up, "On the eighth, it'll be three years."

The room erupted into silent conversations, small comments going from person to person.

"Everyone, please be silent."

Every person obeyed and the room became a graveyard again.

"Why did you continue after you had been a part of the Society long enough to know the rules against intimate relationships?"

A smirk crept up on Quinn's face, and she made a point of moving her attention and staring straight at Holly, "She was just really good in bed. I couldn't help myself." Quinn shrugged.

All the mouths of the people in the room formed an o-shape. Even April's.

Holly's eyes became slits as she stared hard at the blonde. Quinn just kept the smirk on her face.

"Fuck, Quinn.." Santana muttered.

"I know! Prison got her really brave, didn't it?" Brittney silently commented back.

Santana gave her a weird look but just shrugged and continued looking at Quinn.

"And honestly," Quinn continued, "It was totally worth it."

Santana groaned and stood straight up, causing the people around her to jump, "I'd like to speak." Santana blurted out maybe a little too loud.

Everyone's head turned to Santana.

April nodded, "Come then, Santana."

Santana gave Quinn a quick glance, then began walking forward.

When she reached the front of the table the council was sitting at, she tried to keep from glancing over to Dani.

Mercedes gave her a small smile and Mike did the same.

"Santana. What is it you'd like to offer the court?" April began.

Her eyes met Holly's and she shook a bit with fear. She tried to hide it though by running her hands over her skirt and clearing her throat., "I-uh, I have some information I'd like to share with the council."

Holly leaned back in her seat and Santana swore she could feel her practically burning holes into her. But Santana didn't look at Holly, she tried to look at Dani without it being too obvious. Dani gave her a small smile and that's all Santana needed to continue.

"The rules for these trials, which one of you on the council has them memorized?"

The council looked at one another, until Mike slowly raised his name.

Santana smiled at him, "There's a rule about these things that say if any of the trials are 'personal,' they're not valid. Correct?"

Mike scratched his head, "It depends on the situation. But yes, there is a rule."

Now, Santana could definitely feel the burning. But she knew she had to go on.

Santana sucked in a deep breath, and offered Dani a small and almost apologetic smile. Dani gave the smile back, a little confused. Santana wasn't stupid, she knew that. But she was impulsive. If something seemed like the right thing to do in the moment, even if it really wasn't, she'd do it without any second thoughts. Having this in mind, Dani leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes for a moment.

"A couple days ago," Santana started, "Ms. Holiday accused me of having an 'intimate' relationship with Dani. The accusation wasn't in private, but that's not what was strange." She took another deep breath and let her eyes fall to the ground for a second, trying to prepare what she was going to say. "I admit.. some of the actions Dani and I have done may have appeared a bit strange and caused some questions, so her accusation wasn't too out of place. But she didn't even try a trial for us-and we were less cautious than Quinn and Rachel were. Our call history and meetings all prove that. I.." Santana gulped, "I've been aware of the relationship between Quinn and Rachel or a while-a good year to be exact. Towards the end, she became less cautious, but she was smart to continue to delete her calls, texts, everything that would lead back to Rachel."

Everyone's eyebrows were sort of lifted in confusion, asking Santana to continue. Although there were some people who knew exactly what Santana was going to say next. And 2 of those people were Dani and Quinn. Quinn had a smug grin on her face, just waiting in anticipation for Santana. Dani was also, in a way, waiting. She knew that when Santana finally said it, all other sorts of questions would appear. Ones that could get her in big trouble. But she loved Santana enough to let her be. If this did go spiraling downhill, at least Santana knew Dani supported her.

After Santana was sort of tongue tied and everyone on the council seemed to have lost their voices, Dani spoke up. "Santana?"

Santana looked at the girl, still at a lost for words.

Dani nodded, reassuring Santana that it was okay to say what she needed to say. "Is there anything else?"

Santana cleared her throat for the last time in the room, "I snuck into Ms. Holiday's room," Dani raised an eyebrow, "and while I was in there, I was searching through her computer and found the strangest of things."

Ms. Holiday stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, "Going through someone's private things is against the rule-"

"Ms. Holiday," April spoke up, "Please be seated."

Holly snapped her head in April's direction. Mike stood up and had to sort of force Holly back into her seat. The people in the room were commenting and indirectly pointing to Ms. Holly.

Once everything was settled down, "Santana. What is it that you found?" April asked.

Santana did everything she could to avoid Holly, "I.. I found multiple files-of Quinn. They were stalker files., really. Pictures and videos. There.. There were even some of Quinn changing and I came across a specific one-one that I think caused Ms. Holiday to call this trial."

All eyes were on Santana, except this time, it was different. They were all begging.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat that had caused her to stop, "It was a picture of Quinn and Rachel.. during intercourse. I think-well, I have reason to believe it caused Holly to be jealous and take this to extreme measures."

The room broke out, loud.

Everyone on the council looked to one another, unsure of how to handle the situation. Considering how young all the members were, and how unoften these things happened, no one was really surprised.

It wasn't until a pair of doors slammed open that everyone shut up to see who it was.

An older looking, Ellen DeGeneres-haircut, jump suit wearing lady stood in the doorway and pulled her glasses off.

"Holly." She began walking towards the table the council, along with Holly, were sitting at. "You know, I always had a weird feeling about you. Not the 'I-like-the girls-in-my-society-that-are-10 years-younger-than-I-am' weird, but weird."

Holly was sitting in her chair, eyes down. They weren't even angry anymore though. Just.. empty.

"So," Sue continued, "I'm guessing none of you dweebs know how to handle this-so I will." She walked over, right in front of Holly, "Holly. Dani had talked to me about the inspection of your personal computer and everything that.. Mexican? Sorry, I can't really tell what you are, but it appears everything the Mexican said is in fact, true. Well, we don't exactly have proof that you indeed do have a thing for Ms. Fabray, but that doesn't really matter. Considering the evidence, would you like to continue with the trial?"

Holly looked up from her haze and... and smiled, "No."

Sue turned to Quinn, "Ms, Fabray, you were in fact dating Rachel Berry but due to the personal interference of said accuser, lucky for you-"

"You may go." Dani finished, standing up.

Sue smiled at Dani, "Knew I taught you good, buttchin. Now all of you-" Sue said, turning and looking to everyone in the audience seats, "Get going."

Santana stood, dumbfounded until Sue bumped her on the shoulder, "That means you too, Mexico."

"O-Oh." Santana nodded, her eyes glanced up to Dani, who was looking at her and smiling.

They would've probably had a staring contest had Quinn not come up to Santana and embraced her, "Told you I could worry about myself."

Santana laughed, she didn't even bother to rebuttal anything because it's not like it was worth it.

They had gotten out of it, and whatever happened because of this, was now over.

At least Santana hoped it was.

* * *

"It was personal interference, Ms. Holiday. I'm sorry but when something like this happens.. there's no way we can keep the same person in charge and let other Society leaders think they could get away with this if it ever happened to them." Mike explained.

All the council and Holly were now in private, discussing the issue that came about the trial at hand. Should Holly stay leader?

"Those files were just because I knew what was going on." Holly made a poor effort to defend herself.

Dani sighed. She wished they could let Holly go and just make hr change the rules, mostly because of Santana, but also because they were ridiculous. Especially this one specific rule. But she knew Holly had to go, she just wasn't looking forward to the work after that' having to pick a new leader and keeping an eye on them. Being in the council could be a lot of work sometimes.

"Besides, shouldn't you guys maybe be investigating your little blonde's relationship with my Santana?" Holly snapped.

April shrugged, "Santana said you didn't go further with a trial because you had no proof. Yes, there were phone calls and what not, but she did become Dani's assistant."

Dani gave a small smile, she was glad April said something, because she knew she would have been at a loss for words if she hadn't."

"Holly," April continued, "We know you worked hard to get to where you are in the Society. But we're sorry to announce that we're going to have to put you on a leave. Immediately-and permanently."

Holly scoffed and stood up, "And who is it that you plan to take my place?" Holly gave Dani a dirty look, "Her little girlfriend?"

Dani swallowed hard and looked down. April caught this, but kept it to herself.

April stood, then smiled kindly at the angry blonde, "Maybe. Juuust maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

I honestly probably wouldn't of uploaded this today had it not been for my twitter friend. (-:

But it's Thanksgiving so why not?

HAPPY THANKSGIVING.

* * *

It had been a few days since the trial.  
But since the news about Ms. Holly losing her position had , the girls didn't know what to do. So currently, no one was working.

Rumors and stories about Quinn spread throughout the Society though. Now, any girl Quinn was walking with was 'her girlfriend.' Which Quinn would get beyond upset about because she currently had no idea if she even had a _real_ girlfriend. She'd tried contacting Rachel, but the whole situation scared Rachel. Not scared her of the Society, but scared her of getting Quinn in trouble again.  
But Rachel was dying to know how she was doing. Dani had done the liberty of contacting Rachel and letting her know things turned out okay, but that wasn't enough.

So, behind Quinn's back, Santana agreed to meet her.

"Thanks for coming."  
"Mhm."  
"No, really-thank you."

Santana leaned forward and squinted her eyes, "Shouldn't you maybe have called Quinn? She _was_ the one that got in trouble for you."

Rachel looked down and stuttered a bit, "I just-I.. Santana, this was horrible.. What if it happens again?"

Santana sighed and leaned back, "Rachel-seriously. Quinn wants to see you, she misses you."

Rachel but her lip, "I would've given anything to be in that court room with her."

"Maybe you should show her that by.. I don't know, _not completely ignoring her?_" Santana spat.

Rachel shook her head, "How's she doing?"

Santana sighed and leaned back in her chair, "She's okay. She's certainly got some annoying attention from the trial, but she's okay. Mostly just mopes around in her complex."

Rachel nodded slowly, "How are things with Dani?"

Santana moved in her chair a but and squeezed her lips together, "Things are.. I don't know. She hasn't really been talking to me. She said it has something to do with the Peace Keepers making a big decision. I think it's about who's going to take over the Society."

"Hm. Who do you think they have in mind?"

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they better do a hell of a better job than Holly."

—

"Lopez. Fabray." April began, "You're both here today because as you both know, there was a vote on who the nominees for head of the Society should be. And.. You were both the top two."

"Hold the phone," Sue said, standing up from her seat, "We are_ not_-I repeat-_are not_ going to have someone who broke the rules and caused the 'trial of the century' as the new head of the Society."

April snapped her head in Sue's direction and Mercedes grabbed Sue's arm and after much effort, eventually sat her down again.

April smiled at Mercedes and shifted her attention back to the girls, "As rude as that was put, I'm afraid Ms. Sylvester is right. So that leaves you, Santana."

Santana's eyes went wide, "W-What? But I haven't been in the Society nearly as long as Quinn has, I-"

"Santana," Quinn interrupted, "just listen."

Santana's mouth flew shut and she gestured for April to continue.

April smiled, "You may not have been in the Society for as long as some of the other girls, but don't think your efforts for the Society have gone unnoticed."

Santana forced a smile, then looked past April to focus her attention on Dani in the back. But Dani was looking at the papers on the table in front of her, trying much too hard to not look at Santana.

"Of course," April continued, "We're not forcing you to take the position. If you feel the job would be too much of a burden, we could find someone else to do it."

Santana opened her mouth to say something but she paused when she saw Dani's eyes flicker up.

Dani picked up a pen and twirled it in her hand, now making full eye contact with Santana.

When Dani saw nothing come out of Santana's open mouth. she stood up, "If you need time to think this over, just say so."

Sue scoffed and almost said something until Mercedes managed to shush her.

April threw Mercedes another thankful look, then turned back to Santana, "Of course."

Santana smiled, "I'll need some time." She looked at Quinn and then the both of them stood, extending her hand to April, Santana said "Thank you."

* * *

"Dani was trying to look at you before you left."

"Hm?" Santana said, breaking away from her thoughts, "Oh, I didn't notice."

The two crossed the street and continued their way down the side walk. Santana bit her lip as she tried to remember when she'd been down this street before, but nothing came to mind.

"Maybe because you were trying to avoid her." Quinn answered.

Santana shrugged and put her hands in her coat.

"You know, since no one's really watching us anymore, you could totally go see Dani. If you wanted."

"Well maybe you should go see Rachel." Santana snapped. When she realized what she'd said, she bit her tongue and tried to change the subject. "I thought you weren't a big fan of her?"

Quinn smiled, but you could still make out the sad features in her face, "I'm actually going to right now. After I drop you off here."

Santana looked at the building Quinn stopped in front of and gasped, "H-How did yo-"

"You're not the only one going behind people's backs to talk to people."

Santana gave Quinn an awkward smile, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I've kind of been meeting with Dani too." Quinn patted Santana's shoulder and let her hand linger for a minute, "Go ahead."

Santana smiled thankfully at her best friend, putting her hand on the blonde's. Quinn smiled back and let her hand fall, turning around and leaving Santana.

Santana took a deep breath, and finally pushed herself to walk up to the apartment complex and straight to Dani's door.

Santana lifted her hand to knock, but instead silently dragged her knuckles across it. She hadn't spoken to Dani in what seemed like forever, what if her mind went blank when she saw her and she didn't say anything?

Santana let these scenarios run through her mind until a familiar voice came ringing through her ears.

"Santana?"

Santana dropped her hand, "D-Dani, hi."

Dani walked up to Santana and pulled her key out of her bag, "Were you going to knock anytime soon?"

"Y-Yes. I guess it's a good thing I didn't though." Santana laughed nervously.

Dani just smiled adoringly at Santana and then opened the door for the brunette, "Come in."

Santana did so and walked to the couch not too far from the door. Dani followed and sat down first, and then Santana joined her.

"So," Dani started, "What are you doing here?"

Santana fiddled with her hands, "Well, I-I haven't seen you since the trial. Well, I saw you at the 'Head of the Society' meeting today, but it wasn't much."

"Oh, yeah. Any decisions? I know you've probably only had like, an hour to think about it, but are you leaning towards any sides?"

Santana stopped fiddling with her hands and looked hard at the blonde, "I don't know. If.. If I did take the offer, I could be with you. I could cut off all of the stupid rules April' made us follow for years, but I-"

"You know it won't be easy for you." Dani finished. "And you know changing the rules is going to take the longest of time."

Santana nodded, "But if I don't.. I'm still stuck. Stuck under whomever they decide to choose. I want-"

"Want to be free?" Dani finished, again.

Santana nodded slowly and looked down. Dani took the brunette's hand in hers, "Do whatever makes you happy."

Santana scoffed, "That helps a lot."

Dani playfully slapped Santana on the leg, "I'm just trying to help." She leaned closer to Santana so their foreheads were pressed together, and whispered, "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you.. even them, right?"

Santana didn't bother answering, she just bought her lips to meet Dani's and let them speak the words they couldn't find.

This kiss wasn't like the other lustful ones they had shared many times before, this one was needy-desperate almost.

Santana's hands felt all over Dani and Dani mimicked the motion until she found the bottom of Santana's shirt and attempted to pull it off, but Santana's hands stopped her and she pulled away.

"Wait," Santana stopped her.

Dani pulled away, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

"No, no" Santana assured her, "It's not you-well, it_ is_ you. But.. I don't know what this is. I know we couldn't exactly label ourselves before, but now.. What are we Dani?"

Dani bit her lip, "Well what do you want to be?"

"Don't play that." Santana spat, a little harshly.

Dani sighed and leaned back into the couch, "I want to be with you." She offered.

"I want to be with you too.."

Dani took her hand again, "Then be with me."

"It's still not that simp-"

"And why is that?" Dani interrupted her, "Holly's gone. And even if you don't take her spot, I'm sure who ever does will be reasonable enough to get rid of those stupid rules. I don't see what's difficult anymore."

Santana closed her eyes and licked her lips, preparing herself for what she was about to say, "Is this just sex?" She blurted out.

Dani scrunched her face, then bursted out laughing.

"D-Dani? What are you laughing at? Dani, what the hell?"

When Dani was able to control her laughing, she placed her hand on Santana's upper thigh. "As much as I do enjoy having sex with you.. I did mean it when I said I loved you. I love.." She let her hand trace little doodles, the contact causing Santana to feel wet already. "Your cute little laugh. How you play with your hair when you blush because you don't want anyone to see," She inched her face close to Santana again, so her hot breath was traveling down the brunette's neck.

Santana tried to control her breathing, but she couldn't help from breathing harder. Dani saw this and smiled as she let her lips press to Santana's neck. "I love.." kiss, "and how you bite your lip when you're getting wet.." this time, Dani took the liberty of sucking in a bit of the darker girl's skin.

Santana whimpered, then let her hands travel up Dani's back until they were tangled in her hair. Dani put a hand on Santana breasts and groped it, Santana's grip on Dani's hair tightened. Dani pulled away and smiled seductively. Dani softly pushed Santana back until she saw on her back. Dani got up form the couch and knelled on the floor.

She pulled Santana's shirt up so reveal the tanned skin and ran her hand down it. Santana's hips bucked but Dani put her hands on the girl's thighs to keep them down. Then moved her hands to rub them, "You're so cute when you're eager." She leaned forward and kissed Santana's stomach, "It makes me wish all the other times had been about you." Dani moved her hands to grab Santana's zipper and pull the pants down.

Santana didn't care anymore, she let her heavy breaths pick up speed with every inch of contact Dani gave her. She even let herself shudder when Dani pulled her panties down and put her face inches away from Santana's core and let her hot breath hit it.

Santana grabbed a pillow on the couch and let her fingers grab whatever they could. Dani smiled at this adoringly, then found no reason to keep Santana waiting.

She leaned the rest of the way in and pulled her tongue out to flick across Santana's throbbing clit. Santana's breath hitched and her hips bucked up again, but Dani didn't stop them though. She didn't stop them when Santana would push up to meet Dani's tongue. She didn't stop them when Santana was basically pushing her vagina in Dani's face. She let Santana do whatever she wanted.

And when Santana's walls closed in, and her body shook under hear, and the means of Dani's name filled her ear, it was enough to make her climax too.

Dani, still on her knees, moved to the other side soher face was right in front of Dani's.

Santana was wiping the sweat off her forehead while Dani let her head rest of her crossed arms.

"Why have you never been the one to pleasure me before?" She joked.

Dani left and then moved her hand to run through Santana's messy hair.

"Dani..?" Santana said softly?

"Mhm." Dani hummed.

"I think.. I know what I'm going to do."

"About us?"

"No.. About the offer."

* * *

"It's a bit of a surprise to hear from you so soon." April said, taking a sip of the wine and then setting it back on her desk.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to keep you waiting." Santana replied.

"So, what will it be?"

Santana bit her lip, "I can't accept the offer."

April huffed out a breathed, "And why is that? Being the head of a society.. you can basically have the very world at your hands. Especially with one as big as yours."

"I know. But," Santana leaned forward, "Let me tell you my plans. I'm going to finish up the college I have left-while still being in the Society, and I'll help any way I can. _Except_ by sleeping with people. And then I'm going to quit and the Peace Keepers are going o make sure I go peacefully. Then I'll become a teacher and move far away from all of _this_."

April laughed, "And what makes you think your little plan will work? Especially when you're demanding things."

"Because I'm not putting up a riot as a threat."

That caused April to shut up.

"What do you know about that?" April asked cautiously.

"I know the last person that wanted out threaten such a thing. And it almost happened, but alas, the society she was a part of wasn't big enough to go through with. Could you imagine how far I'd go through with it?"

"You're threatening."

"No," Santana snapped, "I'm _informing_."

"And Dani. Do you plan to leave Dani too? Or do you plan on taking her with you."

Santana clenched her jaw, "Whatever Dani does is up to her."

April took a few moments to think this over.

"Well. How much of college do you have left?"

"A couple of years."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Biology. I.. I want to be a teacher."

April looked down at her desk. She couldn't stop Santana. Even though the Peace Keepers had plenty of power, even they couldn't stop a Society as big as Holly's.

"Very well." April stood up.

Santana did the same, her expression showed nothing, but inside, she was beyond surprised her plan had actually managed to work.

April extended her hand and Santana gladly took it. She then turned and headed towards the door.

"Santana," April stopped her, "What you're doing.. leaving a Society is never not dangerous. Whatever you're getting yourself into, I hope Dani's best interest in your thoughts too."

Santana felt shivers form the women's tone. She didn't bother to look back though, she opened the door and made her way out.

* * *

"Will you do it with me?" Santana asked eagerly, her eyes glinting with a mix of hope and excitement. "Will you leave all of this behind with me?"

Dani stared at Santana. This was the women she loved, but honestly, she knew Santana had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Don't you think this is a heavy conversation to have after sex?" She joked, hoping to shift Santana's interest.

"Dani-"

"We could go for round two even, if you want."

"Dani." Santana said sternly, "Will you do it with me?"

It was Dani's turn to bite her lip. This was such a huge thing to ask; she didn't want to loose Santana, but she didn't want to loose her safety. Not after what happened to..

No. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Not to the person she now loved most in the world.

But if she said no, who knows how Santana would react?

"Dani?"

"Oh, uh-okay. Okay, yeah, I'll go with you." She finally decided to say.

Santana's face lit up even more and she threw her arms around Dani in a hug. Dani was sure she'd never seen the girl so happy in her life before.

If only she was 100% she had actually meant her answer.

* * *

A/N: Is anyone else a little upset we're not getting much Dantana screen time? Grrr.

Well anyway, the story is coming to a close soon; maybe a couple of chapters left.

Don't freak out about the end of this one though! I wouldn't write a story where they don't end up with each other, okay, guys?

Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. (-:


End file.
